el secreto de bella
by alejacipagauta
Summary: A Forks llega una chica muy hermosa, de andar elegante y cautivadora fragancia, de la que el vampiro Edward se siente muy atraido, pero ella posee un secreto que quiere esconder de èl, aunque èl se enamora perdidamente de ella....
1. Chapter 1 primer encuentro

**El secreto de Bella**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

**EPOV**

Era un día como cualquier otro, uno de esos de los que tenían escuela, estaba en la cafetería sentado en la mesa de siempre junto a mis hermanos, mirando a diferentes puntos en las paredes, tratando de no llamar la atención, muy aburrido, en momentos como estos desearía poder dormir.

Todos los pensamientos del día de los chicos del instituto estaban centrados en la chica nueva, no la conocía aun, pero sabia que su nombre era Isabella Swan, aunque había pedido a todo el que se le presentara que la llamara Bella, tenia 17 años, y era hija Renee y Charlie Swan quienes trabajaban para la policía y habían sido transferidos recientemente a este pueblo llamado Forks, incluso había visto en su rostro a través de los muy poco castos pensamientos de Newton, no que mi importara realmente, pero lo escuchaba repetidas veces, y mi misión al poseer el don de leer las mentes era monitorear sus pensamientos con animo de alertar a la familia en caso de algún peligro.

_Bella es una chica muy linda, se ve muy incomoda, debe ser tan timida como yo_ Escuche pensar a Angela Weber una chica muy amable y sincera, que estaba sentada enfrente de la chica nueva _quisiera que se sintiera mejor _- **¿Cómo te ha parecido la secundaria de Forks hasta ahora?**

**bien, todos han sido muy amables**

_Pensé que no tenia lengua, no entiendo porque todas la miran, no creo que sea tan bonita, aunque es una suerte que se sentara con nosotros debo aprovechar la atención _penso Jessica Stanley, aparentaba ser amable pero estaba lejos de serlo, - **que clases has tenido?**

**calculo, literatura, gimnasia- **hizo una mueca algo extraña, observada claro desde la perspectiva de Angela- **y después del almuerzo tendré biología y filosofía.**

**Bella y yo estamos juntas en Calculo, literatura y filosofía **_– que suerte ella es muy inteligente y todo esto del instituto parece tan nuevo y fascinante para ella- _**lastima que no tengamos biología juntas serias una maravillosa compañera de laboratorio – **oh pobre, es una verdadera lastima, su compañero voy a ser yo, sonreí ante la idea, seria un semestre muy largo para esta chica, a pesar de nuestra belleza los humanos tienden a sentirse muy incómodos cerca de nosotros, y ella tendría que estar sentada cerca de mi todo el semestre.

**Gracias Angie, a mi también me hubiera gustado- **dijo mientras desplazaba la mirada alrededor de la cafetería hasta que sus ojos se posaron en nuestra mesa – **oye Ang ¿quienes son ellos?**

**Oh, son los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen – **ahora estaba interesado, pose mis ojos sobre la cabeza de la chica con la idea de leer lo que pensaba de nosotros, que raro, aunque la mueca que dibujaba su rostro y la mirada de sus ojos, podría jurar que estaba pensando algo, pero no podía escuchar nada.

**El Dr Culle? Quieres decir Carlise Cullen?**

**Si, el mismo, ¿lo conoces?- **_seria posible? Pero si escuche que Bella viene de Phoenix, y la familia Cullen se mudo de Alaska _Angela tenia razón como ella podría conocer a mi padre los nosotros nunca habíamos estado en Phoenix.

**No, yo no, mi padre los conoció hace algunos años, pero no lo ve desde hace tiempo, le encantara saber que también vive aquí**

Que??? Su padre conocía a Carlise, Dios esto estaba mal, que pasaría si lo veía y se daba cuenta que no había cambiado nada desde cuando lo conoció. _Edward pasa algo malo? Porque tienes esa mirada de preocupación?- _pensó Alice buscado hacer contacto visual con migo

**la chica nueva esta preguntando por nosotros – **comente tratando de restarle importancia

**y que? Ya nos tiene miedo?- **pregunto Emmet divertido

**No precisamente ****estaba preguntando por Carlise, al parecer su padre los conoce-**

**OH! crees que será algún problema? – **pregunto Rosalie con rostro preocupado

**no lo se, no puedo leer su mente**

**OH que haremos?**

**Calma Rosalie, muy seguramente sere su compañero de laboratorio y podre averiguar que pasa-**

Estaba mintiendo, estaba muy preocupado, tal ves tendríamos que mudarnos de nuevo, pero no quería angustiar a mi familia. Al terminar la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a clase de Biología y deje el espacio libre para mi compañera nueva.

De repente la vi entrar al salón, con un andar muy grácil, muy poco común en los de su especie y pude presenciar lo que otros estudiantes decían, a pesar de que no superaba el 1.60 metros de altura era una chica muy hermosa en verdad, tenia la piel muy blanca casi translucida, se veía muy delicada y frágil, su cabello era castaño oscuro y le caía en ondas debajo de los hombros, tenia unos profundos y brillantes ojos castaños, y que decir de su aroma….

Cuando el profesor la guió hasta a mi para asignarle la mesa, para que ocupara, la silla a mi lado, su esencia lleno el ambiente, era el olor mas dulce que me había tentado en los últimos setenta años, podía sentir la quemazón un mi garganta y la ponzoña brotar en mi boca, se que era mi culpa llevaba casi una semana sin cazar y hasta el mas mínimo olor delicioso me hacia comportarme así, me llevo todo mi autocontrol relajar mis músculos para no saltar sobre ella, a pesar de todo el monstruo dentro de mi era controlable, había algo mas dentro de esa esencia que lo hacia soportable.

Debí quedarme mirándola mas tiempo del necesario porque empecé a notar como la sangre subía a su rostro provocando que la piel de sus mejillas se tornara en un delicioso rojo, podía sentir el sabor en mi boca, NO!!! debía desechar ese pensamiento, se supone que yo era el mas controlado de la familia y estaba actuando como un tonto.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, note como crispaba sus puños, incluso trato de hacer una cortina con su cabello, para evitar el contacto visual conmigo, por lo que creí podría ser miedo, mis ojos debían estar negros por la sed, y mis músculos estaban aun algo tensos, como no podía leer sus pensamientos, lo mejor seria tratar de hacerla sentir bien, y borrar cualquier rastro de sospecha. Tome una gran bocanada de aire por la boca y deje de respirar un poco para aclarar un poco mis ideas y hablarle.

**hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen- **dije sonriendo levemente, evitando enseñarle mis dientes – **tu eres Bella ¿verdad?-**

**si, así es – **el tono de su voz cantarina fue tajante, no me miro en ningún momento.

El señor Banner empezó la clase, ella pareció relajarse un poco mientras prestaba atención a la lección, me ignoro el resto de la clase, aunque yo no podía alejar mis ojos de ella, me sentía bastante frustrado por no tener acceso a sus pensamientos, esto no me había pasado antes, y yo confiaba mucho en mi don, recordé que gracias a Angela me había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran muy expresivos pero no podría obtener nada de ellos si ella se negaba a mirarme, por un momento desee llevar mi mano a su quijada u levantarla para obligarme a mirarla, pero el contacto con mi piel fría seguramente la asustaría aun mas, asi que pase todo la hora tratando de estudiar sus expresiones.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ella recogió sus cosas, rápidamente sus cosas sin perder su elegancia que tanto me recordaba a Alice, y se marcho del salón sin mirarme. Sabia que era un error insistir y que no podía obsesionarme ni acercarme a una humana pero presentía que Bella Swan era un enigma, un misterio interesante que yo quería revelar.


	2. Chapter 2 Panico

**Cap 2 PANICO**

**BPOV**

Ese era mi primer día de clases estaba muy emocionada, nunca antas había estado en una escuela, mi madre había sido la responsable de mi educación hasta ahora, ella me enseñaba en casa, yo adoraba leer y aprendía muy rápidamente, me encantaban las matemáticas y la literatura y según mi madre poseo actitudes para ellas. Mi familia y yo somos, como decirlo especiales, en forma que el resto del mundo no podría entender, por tanto lo mejor fue esperar a que yo estuviera completamente lista para enfrentar la vida conviviendo con el resto de la gente si llamar mucho la atención.

Mi familia y yo habíamos decidido venir a vivir a Forks, ya que mis abuelos maternos eran provenientes de aquí y seria un buen cambio después de vivir en Phoenix por tanto tiempo. Este lugar me parecía extraño, aquí todo era muy verde, y a mi al contrario de mis padres me gustaba mucho el sol, el calor y el hermoso color marrón que tenia el paisaje de mi antigua ciudad, Forks en cambio era un sito extremadamente frió y nublado.

Siendo consecuentes con nuestro propósito de pasar desapercibidos, y como yo odiaba llamar la atención, mi padre me compro un moto volumen como transporte, lo adoraba, no alcanzaba grandes velocidades, y su estereo no funcionaba muy bien, pero tenia mucha personalidad…

Llegue al colegio temprano, fui a la dirección para recoger el mapa y los horarios y me encamine a mi primera clase, hable con el profesor quien me asigno el puesto contiguo a una chica muy dulce llamada Angela Weber, quien, a pesar de mi timidez, me acogio, y con quien compartí las dos primeras horas de clase. Ella me presento con sus amigos, Ben. Mike, Tyler, Erick y dos chicas que no me daban mucha confianza Jessica y Lauren.

La tercera hora fue un poco diferente y todo un reto para mi, tenia que controlarme mucho para no golpear la pelota muy fuerte o no correr demasiado rápido en clase de gimnasia. Mike, Jessica y Eric compartían esa clase conmigo y por mis movimientos calculados parecieron pensar que era algo torpe, genial una razón menos para suponer cosas negativas sobre mí.

Después de esto fuimos a la cafetería y pasamos la hora del almuerzo, hablando sobre la escuela, y disfrutando de la comida de aquí que no resulto tan horrorosa como pensé que podría decir, de hecho las frutas aquí eran deliciosas. Empecé a recorrer con la mirada toda la instalación hasta que unos "chicos" llamaron mi atención, eran cinco, una rubia alta con curvas pronunciadas, un chico grandote y musculoso de cabello rizado y oscuro, otro de su misma altura pero muy delgado y de pelo rubio, quien abrazaba a una chica de pelo negro cuya apariencia te recordaba a un duende y había un chico de cabello cobrizo, parecía el mas joven de ellos. La piel de todos era muy pálida y tenían enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos topacio, si ellos eran Vampiros, me pregunto si aquí los demás saben que los son.

**oye Ang quienes son ellos? – **levante mi dedo pulgar para señalarlos.

**Oh, son los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen **

**El Dr Culle****n? Quieres decir Carlise Cullen?- **pregunte y me arrepentí al instante, si ellos eran vampiros como sospechaba y estaban prestando atención, estarían escuchando y tal ves a Charlie no le gustaría esto, y tendríamos que mudarnos de nuevo.

**Si, el mismo, ¿lo conoces?- **que podría decir, era patética mintiendo…

**No, yo no, mi padre lo**** conoció hace algunos años, pero no lo ve desde hace tiempo, le encantara saber que también vive aquí**- esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensé, me asuste, tendría que llamar a Charlie y contarle lo que paso.

**sabes como llegar a la sala de biología **- comento Angela levantándose de la mesa

**si no te preocupes, igual debo hacer algo antes- **debía llamar a Charlie.

**Te veo en filosofía entonces?**

**Si te veo en ****filosofía – **

Rápidamente saque el móvil de mi mochila y marque a mi padre

**Bella, princesa, sucede algo malo?**** – **se me contrajo el pecho

**Papi, estoy muy asustada, los hijos adoptivos de Dr Cullen estudian con migo…. y por accidente mencioné a una compañera que tu conocías a Carlise… y tengo mucho miedo que ellos escucharan…. Creo que… no, estoy segura ellos son vampiros… - **estaba tan nerviosa que no note hasta que termine de hablar que mis ojos estaban húmedos y mis voz sonaba entrecortada.

**Amor, calmate eso no significa que ellos duden de ti, igual luces y hueles como una humana, de seguro no sospecharan nada, me preocupa lo de Carlise, pero no podemos seguir viviendo con miedo, si me encuentro con el ya veremos que hacer. **

**Ok papi te amo**

**Yo también, muñeca te veo en la tarde**

Trate de tranquilizarme lo más que puede antes de entrar al salón de biología, seque mis lágrimas y respire profundamente, y entonces me encamine hacia la clase.

Entre al salón y allí estaba él, el chico de cabello cobrizo, cuando entre en su campo de visión sentí como me examinaba, y empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa bajo su escrutinio, así que mire alrededor de todo el salón solo para darme cuenta que el único puesto disponible era en su mesa, oh Dios!!! Que voy ha hacer? Tendríamos que compartir la mesa todo el semestre? Que tal si se daba cuenta de algo, los vampiros son muy perceptivos, estando tan cerca, podría darse cuenta que mi esencia a pesar de ser una combinación entre lavanda y fresas, muy humano, tenia un toque del aroma dulzon muy propio de los vampiros.

Cuando me senté a su lado sentí que me examinaba con mas intensidad que antes, así que por un momento me permití observarlo por el rabillo del ojo y note que sus ojos estaban muy oscuros casi negros, claro me miraba con hambre, así que seguía pensando que era humana, eso me dio un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo, me pareció que sus ojos eran muy profundos y hermosos nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos, de hecho el era muy apuesto, ah!! Que estoy pensando!! Involuntariamente me ruborice... también pude notar que se debatía internamente entre atacarme o no, esto me asusto, si me atacaba tendría que defenderme y todos se darían cuenta de su naturaleza y de la mía, encrespé las manos ante ese pensamiento.

**hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen- **dijo sonriendo levemente, por primera vez mi corazón se acelero – **tu eres Bella ¿verdad?-**

**si, así es – **mi tono sonó grosero lo se, pero no podía evitarlo.

Así que forme una cortina con mi cabello de forma que no pudiéramos hacer contacto visual durante el resto de la clase, al sonar el timbre Salí corriendo de ahí despavorida, ni siquiera lo mire, no me dirigí a Filosofía como se suponía debía hacerlo, me fui a casa.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hola como estan?**

muchas gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia, y espero que a medida que avance, me comenten que les parece, y tambien quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar que los personajes son de creacion de **Stephanie Meyer, **y que yo solo jugue un poco con ellos, espero subir el proximo capitulo esta noche o mañana... cuidendense

Alexandra


	3. Chapter 3 conocimientos y visiones

**Cap 3 Conocimientos y visiones**

**EPOV**

Intente buscarla a través de los pensamientos de todos los chicos a la ultima hora, pero ninguno la había visto, le habrá pasado algo?, no entendía porque, pero de repente me sentía muy ansioso y preocupado. Espere a mis hermanos en el auto después de la clase de Español con la señora Golf, y conduje hasta nuestra casa, debía ir a cazar hoy si quería estar cerca de ella mañana en clase otra vez y conversar con ella un poco, el señor Barner tenia planeado una practica de laboratorio para trabajar en parejas y debía hacérsela lo mas fácil posible, hacer que estuviese cómoda y si hablábamos tal vez tendría un poco de entrada al gran misterio que era ella.

Salí junto con Jasper y Emmet a cazar sus pensamientos eran sobre mi, me estaban mirando algo extrañados _le habrá pasado algo en clase, se ve diferente, como esperanzado, donde esta esa cara de voy a asesinar al que se atraviese en mi camino?_ Estaba pensando Emmet mientras corríamos adentrándonos en el bosque_ y _como si Jasper hablara con el añadió_ sus emociones están encontradas, desde la hora del almuerzo, esta algo preocupado y un poco ansioso, pero hay mas brillo en su mirada. _Wow esto si era raro ¿así me veían mis hermanos?. El resto de la caza fue tranquila, tuve la suerte de encontrarme un delicioso puma, un alce y algunos ciervos, fue demasiado, mas de lo que necesitaba, pero quería que para ella estar cerca de mi fuera seguro. Dios yo pensé eso? Si, había algo diferente en mí, sabia que no debía involucrarme con ella, pero algo me decía que no terminaría mal de alguna forma, claro mi razón me decía que estaba siendo entupido.

Llegamos a casa con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarnos de ropa, después de una ducha nos fuimos todos para el colegio, después de que mis hermanos descendieron del auto espere un rato mas en el parqueadero, esperaba poder verla, no sabría que reacción tendría ella, y me sentía como un adolescente idiota, pero era una necesidad, no era que fuera ha hacer algo peligroso como tocarla, tampoco planeaba conquistarla, ella no se fijaría en un monstruo como yo, sentí un leve dolor en el pecho ante este pensamiento .

Sentí el ensordecedor ruido del motor de un auto viejo, era un chevy, un mono volumen, de la década del 60, y en el venia ella, tan hermosa como ayer, me miro de reojo, y aparco lejos de mi, se bajo rápidamente de su auto, y se encamino a su clase, me ignoro, bueno eso era lo mejor para ella…

Pase las clases viéndola a través de los ojos de los profesores, la mayoría de las veces, o de Angela cuando sus pensamientos estaban disponibles, esperando poder verla con mis propios ojos, lo que hice varias veces cuando ella no prestaba atención durante el almuerzo, hablo poco, sus amigos estuvieron hablando de la posibilidad de ir a la playa el próximo fin de semana, pero ella se negó, diciendo que no creía que sus padres la dejaran ir a la Push. Antes de terminarse la hora del almuerzo se excusó y salio de la cafetería, sentí unas enormes ganas de seguirla pero eso lejos de hacerla sentir mejor la haría sentir mas incomoda, por lo que me quede esperando que terminara la hora para dirigirme al salón esperando que ella no se hubiese ido y entrara a la clase.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, ella ya estaba sentada en nuestra mesa, al verme entrar me sonrió, yo también le sonreí, al aproximarme escuche su voz.

**hola, eres Edward verdad?- **asenti – **se que fui un poco grosera ayer, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa por mi primer día – **

**no te preocupes – **conteste, ella sonrío de nuevo.

El señor Barner empezó a repartir las diapositivas para la práctica, y dio las instrucciones y la orden de comenzar el ejercicio.

- ¿**Las damas primero, compañera**? - Le ofrecí.

Levantó la mirada a mi expresión y su rostro quedó en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron. Había algo malo en mi expresión? ¿Estaba asustada de nuevo? Ni siquiera habló.

- **Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas**. - Dije tranquilamente.

- **No. **- Me dijo, y su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo nuevamente. - **Yo lo hago**. -

Me quedé mirando el equipo en la mesa, el estropeado microscopio, la caja con las diapositivas, en vez de mirar la sangre arremolinarse bajo su clara piel. Tomé otro rápido respiro, y tenia razón la garganta no me quemo como ayer, si había algo de molestia pero era mucho mejor.

- **Profase.** - Dijo rápidamente después de una rápida examinada. Comenzó a remover la diapositiva, aunque apenas la había mirado.

- **¿Te importa si lo miro?** – Instintivamente, como si yo fuera uno de los de su especie alcancé su mano para detenerla de remover la diapositiva. Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemó la mía. Fue como una corriente eléctrica aunque se me antojo que tal ves su piel estaba un poco mas caliente de la que otros humanos. El calor pegó en mi mano y luego subió por mi brazo. Ella alejó su mano de la mía.

- **Lo siento.** - Murmuré entre dientes. Necesitaba algo qué mirar, así que agarré el microscopio y miré rápidamente por el lente. Ella tenía razón.

- **Profase**. - Asentí.

- **si, lo que yo dije – **no pude evitar sonreír a su respuesta, ella era muy inteligente pero muy poco modesta

**Así**** que…¿te gusta la lluvia?- **pregunte, por tratar de empezar una conversación ocasional con ella.

**No realmente, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- **dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mi.

**Bueno, si no te gusta la lluvia porque elegir una ciudad tan fría para vivir- **pareció sorprendida o asustada? por mi pregunta,

**Es complicado – **evadió

**Creo que ****podré entenderte- **contraataque

**Es que…. bueno a mis padres si les gusta la ciudad- **contesto con un raro tono

**Así que, tus padres decidieron mudarse aquí?- **me sentí entrometido, pero quería, no, necesitaba saber. Se tomo un momento y luego respondió:

**Hmmm****… de hecho estamos aquí porque a mi padre lo transfirieron y por conservar la familiar unida pensamos que seria lo mejor- **sentía que me ocultaba algo, he incluso que esa ultima frase contenía un poco de tristeza.

**Pero si no te gusta aquí, no podrías hablar con tus padres para que cambiaran de idea?- **me miro entrecerrando los ojos, creo que mi pregunta la molesto

**Aquí no importa lo que a mi me guste, lo importante es que estemos bien, y que mis padres sean felices – **debí suponerlo, ella era diferente, no como los otros niños del instituto, ella pondría a otros por encima de si misma - **Igual a ti ¿Qué demonios te importa?** – auch, la había ofendido

**Buena pregunta-** pregunte mas para mi mismo que para ella.

**Perdóname**** no quise ser grosera, solo terminemos el taller, OK?- **asentí

Ella sola determino tres de las cuatro diapositivas y el profesor la felicito por su desempeño, cuando acabo la clase, recogió otra vez sus cosas y salio rápidamente de la clase, no hablamos de nada más.

Pasaron varias semanas, en las que se había dedicado a ignorarme, solo me dirigía la palabra en los casos absolutamente necesarios, como cuando debíamos trabajar juntos en las practicas de laboratorio, yo, sin embargo, me había dedicado a tratar de comprender cosas acerca de ella, a través de su contacto con los demás, incluso estaba formando una lista.

Gracias a Angela quien era la amiga con la que compartía mas tiempo, había descubierto que Bella era una chica buena, era muy puntual y responsable, adoraba la escuela, siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro cuando aprendía algo nuevo, especialmente en las clases de matemáticas y literatura, aunque al igual que yo, parecía odiar la clase de gimnasia, incluso a los ojos de los demás era considerada algo torpe, algo contradictorio con su andar elegante. Me fije también en el hecho de que tenia alrededor de 7 sonrisas diferentes las cuales usaba dependiendo del sentimiento o de lo que quería expresar con ellas, además le había contado 12 clases diferentes de sonrojo.

A pesar de que ya casi habían pasado dos meses desde su llegada a esta escuela seguía siendo muy popular entre los muchachos, cada día uno de sus pretendientes, le llevaba flores o dulces, cosa que me atormentaba, pero que a ella parecía causarle gracia, aunque siempre se negaba a salir con ellos y eso, aunque no debía me hacia sentir mejor.

Era un sentimiento erróneo lo se, si ella se negaba a ir con ellos, que eran aptos de estar a su lado, como podría ella querer estar con migo que era un monstruo. Pese a este razonamiento, y a su demostrada falta de interés en mi, mi gusto por ella y por las cosas que la involucraban, crecía y crecía.

Un martes, la vi salir junto con su amiga hacia el parqueadero donde yo ya estaba esperando a mis hermanos cerca del auto. Debí quedarme mirándola mas de lo debido por que escuche a la "voz" de Alice preguntarme, _Te gusta verdad?_, baje la mirada, _sabes que es así, no solo te parece hermosa, también la encuentras interesante. _

¿**como lo sabes? – **pregunte tratando de ignorar lo que me causaban estas preguntas

_Soy perceptiva lo olvidas__, te he visto mirándola en la cafetería, y tu forma de actuar cambio desde que la conociste, Emmet piensa que te ves mas esperanzado, mas feliz?_

**tienes ****razón Alice pero no es correcto, ella no es uno de nosotros, lo mejor seria ignorarla como ella lo hace conmigo. **

- ¡**NO! - **Alice jadeó muy fuerte.

Al instante, escaneé sus pensamientos, Tyler Crowley había decidido tomar la curva hacia el aparcamiento a una imprudente velocidad. Esta decisión lo llevaría a patinar a través de un parche de hielo... La visión vino sólo medio segundo antes que la realidad. La furgoneta de Tyler tomó la curva como si aún estuviera viendo la conclusión que había sacado ese jadeo en Alice. La furgoneta de Tyler, (las cadenas ahora golpeaban el hielo en el peor ángulo posible) iba a dar vueltas a través del aparcamiento y chocaría contra el mono volumen de Bella, justo donde ella estada parada, aunque en la vision de Alice no era claro que ella estuviese ahí.

Incluso sin la visión de Alice hubiera sido simple adivinar la trayectoria del vehículo, volando fuera del control de Tyler.

La chica, parada exactamente en el lugar equivocado, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, miró al frente, desconcertada por el sonido de los neumáticos a través del suelo.


	4. Chapter 4 el accidente y el reencuentro

**Capitulo 4: ****el accidente y el reencuentro**

**EPOV**

La chica, parada exactamente en el lugar equivocado, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, miró al frente, desconcertada por el sonido de los neumáticos a través del suelo.

Miró directamente a mi expresión de horror, y luego volteó para mirar su muerte aproximándose. _¡Ella no_! Las palabras dispararon en mi cabeza como si pertenecieran a alguien más. Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciéndome entre la furgoneta y la atónita chica quien tenía sus manos extendidas en dirección hacia la camioneta como si pudiera frenarla con ellas. Me moví tan rápido que todo era un borrón por el objeto de mi foco. Ella no me vio, aún miraba a la increíble forma en que seria aplastado su cuerpo contra la carrocería de metal de su camioneta.

La tomé por la cintura, moviéndome con demasiada urgencia para ser tan gentil como ella hubiese querido que lo fuera. En la centésima de segundo que me tomó sacar su liviana figura fuera del camino de la muerte y el tiempo en que choqué contra el suelo con ella en mis brazos, ya estaba vívidamente enterado de su frágil y rompible cuerpo.

Cuando escuché su cabeza chocar contra el hielo, sentí como si yo también me congelara. Pero ni siquiera tuve un segundo completo para asistir su condición. Escuché la furgoneta detrás de nosotros, chirriando mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del robusto cuerpo de acero de su camioneta. Estaba cambiando su curso, formando arcos, viniendo por ella otra vez.

Sabia que había tomado un gran riesgo cuando casi volé a través del aire para sacarla del camino, estaba absolutamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. Y esto nos expondría pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que la furgoneta lograra quitarle la vida en este segundo intento.

La dejé caer y lancé mis manos hacia afuera, en un intento por detener la furgoneta antes de que pudiera tocar a la chica, pero ya alguien más lo había hecho. La fuerza me empujó hacia atrás dentro del lugar de estacionamiento al lado de su camioneta, y pude sentir su carrocería doblarse detrás de mis hombros. La furgoneta chocó contra el irrompible obstáculo de mis brazos, se volcó, y luego se balanceó inestablemente en sus dos neumáticos derechos.

Si movía mi mano, la parte trasera de la furgoneta iba a caer en sus piernas. Oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ¿acaso la catástrofe no terminaría nunca? ¿Existía algo más que pudiera ir mal? Difícilmente me podía sentar aquí, sosteniendo la furgoneta en el

aire, esperando algún rescate. Ni podía lanzarla lejos---debía considerar al conductor, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes con el pánico.

No me di cuenta en que momento pero la "frágil" figura entre mis brazos con un leve gruñido, empujo la furgoneta para que oscilara lejos de nosotros por un instante. Quede atónito por un momento. Cuando la furgoneta caía sobre mi, me senti empujado fuera de debajo de ella, y sentí el calor del cuerpo de la chica presionado contra mi costado, la vi calcular la distancia para soltar la furgoneta y lo hizo. Esta chocó contra el pavimento y todas las ventanas se rompieron al unísono.

Sabía que estaba en medio de una crisis. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Ella había alejado a la furgoneta? ¿Cuándo tenía las manos extendidas en el momento en que llegue junto a ella habría podido detener la camioneta ella sola? Oh Dios ¿Habían otros testigos que me vieron materializarme a su lado y luego detener la furgoneta mientras trataba de mantenerla fuera del alcance de la chica?...

No me había percatado que una suave pero caliente mano estaba acunando mi cara, y sentí su voz dentro de mi cabeza como si al fin pudiera leer su mente

_hem tuvimos un accidente de transito. Si. y Si, aunque tu idea de arrojarnos al piso fue mucho mejor que solo detenerla con las manos me habría echado a los tiburones yo sola, y no, yo no te vi y mis sentidos son mas agudos que los de ellos, no creo que los demás lo hallan hecho.. pero, siempre puedes escanear sus pensamientos si tienes dudas.- _Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa - _no te asustes pensé que querías una explicación. _

hemm…- no lograba articular un pensamiento coherente

_Edward ¿estas bien?- _pregunto, note desesperación en su voz

_si, eso creo, tu ¿estas bien?- _conteste tratando de digerir lo que ocurría

_gracias al cielo, me asuste por un momento pensé que te había dado un ataque, aunque no creo que a ningún vampiro le pasara algo así antes – _tenia la mirada divertida al ver mi reacción.

Haciendo caso a su sugerencia agudice mis oídos, había un balbuceo de gritos y un chorro de pensamientos en shock. Escaneé los pensamientos hasta que estaba seguro que no había alguna sospecha, y luego los dejé de escuchar concentrándome sólo en la chica.

_nos levantamos o nos quedamos aquí? Y debemos acordar una historia? O Dios la furgoneta tiene tu espalda y creo que nuestras manos marcadas en el chasis, ¿como las borráremos?_

**No te preocupes por eso ya lo arreglaremos, pero pensé que estabas pensando darme esa explicación**

_La ambulancia ya esta aquí y empezaran a mover los autos, será después-_

**No, tiene que ser ahora mismo-** necesitaba una explicación esto no podía seguir así.

_Por favor, Edward_ – me dijo, y su voz sonó muy intensa,

**¿Por qué?.-** pregunte, todavía a la defensiva.

_Confía en mi_.- me rogó.

**¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?** – insistí

_Lo prometo_

**Charlie POV**

Estaba preocupado por Bella, había recibido una llamada a la jefatura de policía, informándome que mi hija había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, al parecer algún adolescente irresponsable tomo una curva a mucha velocidad y choco contra el mono volumen de mi niña, no estaba preocupado por su integridad física, cuando apenas tenia unos meses de nacida, en una excursión que hicimos con su madre a las dunas de arena en Colorado, había caído por un descuido desde una altura considerable, y no se rompió un solo hueso, ni si siquiera sangro, que era mi peor miedo teniendo en cuenta que en aquel tiempo Renee era una neófita que recién estaba aprendiendo como controlarse.

Lo que temía era precisamente lo contrario, no sabia como ella reacciono, y si los humanos ya se dieron cuenta de su singularidad?, o peor aun si alguno de los hijos de Carlise ya se habían dado cuenta y la vida de mi bebe estaba en peligro? tendríamos que huir?, o el nos entendería y nos ayudaría?

Llegue corriendo al hospital, y la enfermera de la recepción me dijo que estaba en la sala de urgencias siendo atendida por el Dr. Carlise, y me dijo por donde pasar, no entendía como un vampiro podía estar aquí, el olor a sangre, mezclado con medicina y desinfectante era muy fuerte, aunque no me importo mucho solo quería ver si mi Bella estaba bien, cuando abrí la puerta de la sala de urgencias pude ver a un niño de piel oscura acostado en una cama, parecía haberse roto la cabeza, tenia varios rasguños a través de los brazos, pero sentada en la cama contigua estaba mi angelito.

**Bella, princesa, estas bien-**

**Hola papi, todo esta bien – **me acerque a ella a abrazarla y acuno mi mejilla, y usando ese don suyo tan especial me contó como fue el accidente, como Edward, uno de los "hijos" de Carlise la salvo y que no permitió que la revisara ningún doctor hasta que yo llegara. – **Así se hace, muñeca-**

Sentí una palmada en el hombro, de una mano muy blanca y el olor de una esencia muy conocida para mi, y al girarme lo vi, allí esta Carlise Cullen, estaba igual a como lo recordaba en nuestro ultimo encuentro – **Querido Charlie, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, que agradable sorpresa – **no entiendo porque había tenido tanto miedo de verlo, ahí estaba mi maestro, le debía tanto, incluso el ser maravilloso que estaba entre mis brazos, se lo debía puramente a el – **me siento muy feliz de verte yo también Carlise- **nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos. Me guiño un ojo – **que te parece si hablamos los tres en mi oficina?- - claro será un placer, vamos Bella-**

Solté a mi hija de mi abrazo, pero la tome de la mano, y seguimos a Carlise hasta su oficina, esta era blanca y espaciosa, con un gran escritorio, y detrás del cual había algo muy propio de él un enorme cuadro antiguo tal ves como de 200 años de antigüedad. De pie y recostado contra una de las paredes estaba un muchacho de pelo cobrizo y alborotado, que según las visión que me dio mi hija, respondería al nombre de Edward y era quien la había salvado. – **muchas gracias muchacho, no sabes lo que significa tu acto- **solo asintió.

Carlise ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el rostro inescrutable, examinando a Bella con la mirada, nos invito a sentarnos frente a el. – **así que ella es tu hija? Pero como?-**

**te lo contare todo, se los debo después de lo de hoy- **dije mirando al muchacho, sabia que talvez esto me traería problemas, pero el muchacho sabia leer la mente, además no podría mentirle a Carlise – **pero debes prometer que cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a esta situación será discutida con Renee y conmigo – **

**parece justo- **contesto el con su habitual voz y rostro sereno

**hace mas de 9 años conocí a Renee, cuando ella aun era humana, los dos ****trabajábamos para la comisaría de Phoenix, ella era mi cantante, pero no podía matarla porque me enamore de ella, aun después de que se entero de la verdad, me negué a transformarla como era su decisión- **Carlise me miraba con ojos sorprendido

**Espera un momento, te enamoraste de una humana? – **pregunto mientras su rostro volvió a tomar esa mueca de serenidad

**Así**** es… - **Hice una pausa pero con las manos el me alentó a continuar**-** **cuando ya teníamos un par de años de estar juntos Renee quedo embarazada, no sabia que sucedía pero todo fue muy rápido, y ella se negó a interrumpir el embarazo, el periodo de gestación solo duro dos meses, la barriga era gigantesca, y Bella, bueno ella era muy fuerte, y rompió varios huesos de Renee, por lo que decidí sacarla de ella, pero el parto dejo tan lastimada a Renee que tuve que transformarla para que sobreviviera…**

**Pero 7**** años…. Ella luce como si tuviera 17 o 18 años**

**Lo se, su crecimiento y desarrollo biológico y psicológico se ha dado muy rápidamente…**

**Pero… ella es… mitad humana?**

**Eso creemos, su corazón late, su sangre circula, ella derrama lagrimas, duerme, se sonroja, incluso puede alimentarse y sobrevivir a base de comida humana, su piel solo tiene un leve brillo bajo el sol, imperceptible para los ojos humanos, pero tiene las habilidades de los vampiros, oído, velocidad, olfato, fuerza, aunque no es ponzoñosa**

**Y su crecimiento acelerado obedecía a algún patrón?**

**No, era muy irregular, aunque cuando cumplió 6 años y medio su crecimiento pareció detenerse, no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, o al menos eso creemos nosotros, aunque tenemos los registros de los cambios que veíamos en ella si quieres revisarlos**

**Me encantaría… Porque sabes que no es ponzoñosa?**

**También le da sed la sangre, y cuando aun era un bebe accidentalmente pedio el control cerca de un hombre de edad madura, y al separarlos, aunque el hombre no perdió mucha sangre y se asusto, no empezó una transformación como esperaba**

**Me… dejarías examinarla, tomar una prueba se sangre e investigar?**

**Si… creo que seria una buena idea, pero Carlise que pasara con ella, nos denunciaras con los Volturi?**

**Si hago tal cosa vendrían por ella y se la llevarían para investigarla o en el peor de los casos extinguirían su vida- **me tense, y sentí la mano de mi hija apretarme mas fuerte que antes – **esperemos que ellos no se den cuenta e investiguemos que es ella antes de tomar una decisión te parece?- **me limite a asentir.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola a todos!!!!!

avisenme si estoy subiendo los capitulos muy rapido o muy despacio, si es lo segundo, perdonenme pero aun hay cosas que no decido acerca del rumbo de la historia. quiero agradecer a todos los que han pueto alertas para seguir la historia, al igual de quienes la han incluido en sus favoritas, tambien espero que me comententen que les ha parecido hasta ahora....


	5. Chapter 5 Celos

**Capitulo 5: ****Celos?**

**EPOV**

Me quede sin palabras, wow, ella era mitad humana, esto era increíble, Bella no solo era especial, era única, tal vez única en su especie. Esa era la razón por la cual a pesar de lo apetitosa que era su esencia no la había atacado el primer día, y me sentía cómodo a su alrededor, de alguna forma sabia que ella era parte de mi mundo.

**estoy de acuerdo, y estoy dispuesta a hacer a dejar que usted investigue sobre mi, pero creo ha sido suficiente por hoy- **apretó la mano de Charlie quien asintió- **creo que es momento de volver a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada.**

**Ok, estoy de acuerdo con eso- **Contesto Carlise, pero después de un momento – **les importaría venir esta noche a mi casa, para presentarles a toda mi familia? Charlie estoy seguro que Esme estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo – **Esme conocía a Charlie pero ¿cuando?

**Me encantaría, pero n****o se si eso es apropiado esta noche, Bella necesita dormir, y hoy debe haber sido un día muy largo para ella, además imagino que debe tener hambre, ella no esta alimentándose de sangre en este momento, y la comida humana solo la mantiene unas horas.**

**Talvez te gustaría ir a cazar- **intervine, no estaba listo para dejarla ir aun, después del accidente solo habíamos hablado un poco, y eran tantas las preguntas que quería hacerle, eran tantas cosas las que quería compartir con ella.- **yo podría acompañarte - **

**Lo ****siento Edward- **dijo sin mirarme -** pero no creo que sea una buena idea, además me siento cansada, quiero ir a dormir… Humm…Doctor Cullen le importaría si las muestras que necesite las toma en mi casa, no creo que el hospital sea una buena idea – **su tono era cortes y frió

**Si, Bella como quieras, aunque siempre podrías ir a mi casa, a los chicos, a Esme y a mi nos encantaría que nos visitaras- **

**Ya concretaremos algo… aunque creo que a Charlie y a Renee les encantaría ir hoy hasta allá – **Charlie sonrió a su hija, los dos estaban sosteniendo una conversación mental a la que nosotros no estábamos invitados.

**O de acuerdo… te veré esta noche entonces-**

**Así será – **contesto Charlie, ambos tocaron la mano de Carlise y luego Bella tomo su brazo y los dos caminaron a la salida, juntos.

¿Que estaba pensando ella ahora? Porque había cambiado su actitud para conmigo, después del accidente parecía confiar en mi, pero desde que llegamos al hospital había retomado esa actitud fría y distante.

La visita de los Swan fue una conversación muy amplia entre Esme y Renee por su lado y Carlise y Charlie por el otro, estos últimos se habían conocido durante mi periodo oscuro, Charlie pertenecía a un pequeño aquelarre de vampiros, tres para ser exactos, que estaban aburridos de su vida nómada, y al conocer a Carlise decidieron tomar su estilo de vida, sin embargo, Charlie se separo de ellos cuando se enamoro de Renee, puesto que su relación implicaba un grave riesgo para los otros dos, después del nacimiento de Bella, Charlie perdió contacto con todos sus amigos vampiros por la preocupación sobre el bienestar de su hija.

Los Swan se marcharon antes del amanecer, Charlie debía retomar su oficio en la comandancia y Renee quería estar en casa para cuando Bella despertara y se fuera a la escuela.

Pensé que todo el incidente y el hecho que yo ya sabía la verdad, iban a cambiar las cosas pero no fue así, durante los días siguientes Bella siguió comportándose fría y distante, Carlise fue a su casa varias noches para tomar las pruebas necesarias para su investigación, casi siempre acompañado por Esme o por Alice, esta ultima mantenía una cercana amistad con Bella, incluso las noches de los viernes y los sábados, solía pasarlas en su casa para tener pijamadas.

Trate varias veces de presionar a Alice para que me ayudara con Bella pero la respuesta era siempre la misma:

**Edward, ella tienes sus razones, y lo mejor es que respetes sus deseos, ella cree que es los correcto – **

Ahora estábamos en la semana antes del baile de primavera, Mike y Taylor le habían insinuado a Bella que los invitara, pues esa era la costumbre, la chica invitaba, pero ella se negó ha hacerlo, para mi tranquilidad, pero me sentía como un tonto adolescente, una parte de mi, deseaba intensamente que ella me invitara, pero ya solo quedaban dos días y seguía sin hacerlo Esa mañana, una chica que compartía clase de biología con nosotros, creo que su nombre era Lauren, se acerco a nuestra mesa.

**hola Edward- **¿estaba hablándome a mi? _se ve sorprendido, pero tal vez nadie lo ha invitado al baile, ah! Acaso eres entupida, todas las chicas del colegio deben desear ir con él, _no pude evitar sonreír ante su razonamiento, y entendí que algo en mi sí había cambiado, ya no daba esa impresión de miedo a los demás, incluso, ahora una chica se acercaba a invitarme a un baile _oh esta sonriendo –_**esto… yo… me preguntaba…. si ya tenias pareja para el baile – **fue mi impresión o el cuerpo de Bella se tenso un poco.

**no aun no la tengo- **dije, sin dejar de sonreír, _mira como me mira debe estar celosa, seguro ella quería ser quien lo invitara _¿se refería a Bella?, Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia mi y que sus ojos estaban clavados en Lauren, seria posible?

**Te ****gustaría ir conmigo? – **

**Lauren – **_oh sabe mi nombre _la escuche pensar, mientras Bella pasaba saliba ruidosamente – **no creo que sea una buena idea, porque tengo planes con mi familia ese fin de semana, pero creo que Tyler quería ir contigo – **bueno eso no era mentira, Alice había previsto que ese día habría sol y Jasper, Emmet y yo iríamos de í el cuerpo de Bella relajarse a mi lado, esto me deba esperanza tal vez yo le gustaba también, tal ves era poco probable por su actitud, pero me quise aferrar a este pensamiento.

El resto de la clase pasó rápidamente, la campana sonó y empecé a recoger mis cosas sin mirarla, hasta que escuche su voz llamándome, si mi corazón latiera estaría desbocado, mi nombre en sus labios sonaba celestial.

**Edward- **pero estaba enfadado con ella, me había ignorado por mucho tiempo

**¿Qué? ¿me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?**

**Hmmm****…- **parecía nerviosa – **no realmente**

**Entonces ¿que es lo ****que quieres, Bella?**

**Lo siento, he sido grosera****, lo sé, pero es mejor de esta manera**

**No se a que te refieres**

**Es mejor si no somos amigos, confía en mí.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Algún día lo entenderás.**

Dijo mientas se levantaba de su silla y caminaba fuera del salón, ¿no podíamos ser amigos?, ¿que estaba pasando por esa cabecita suya?. Al terminar la jornada escolar y después de llegar con mis hermanos a casa, decidí subir a mi alcoba a escuchar un poco de música, pero en ningún momento pude sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, no se impulsado porque razón, pero me vi saltando por la ventana y haciendo mi camino de regreso a Forks en la dirección de su casa, me trepe a un árbol cercano, y conté con la suerte que desde el tuve una mirada dentro de su cuarto. Estaba acostada en su cama, hablando con Renee.

**hija vas a contarme que te paso hoy, o tendré que esperar a que duermas para saberlo?**

**No paso nada, mamá, que te hace pensar eso?**

**Tu actitud, Bella estas segura que comportarte así hace las cosas mejores, pensé que Angela y tu eran muy buenas amigas, pero ella te ha llamado varias veces hoy y no haz querido hablar con ella, a este paso temo que no me hables a mi tampoco – **pelearon?, pero cuando? No me di cuenta

**Mama no seas exagerada, es solo que…. hoy Lauren invito a Edward al baile….y ****perdí el sentido de todo… sentía ira, dolor, envidia, frustración… quería aplastarle el cráneo… y Angela se puso de su parte, me dijo que era mi culpa que si yo no quería a Edward para mi, no significaba que otras no quisieran tenerlo.**

**¡¿estabas celosa?!**

**Celosa… no… no lo creo**

**Hija sabes que eres muy mala mentirosa – **lo estaba? ella también me quería?- **el día del accidente, cuando tu padre y yo nos dirigíamos a casa de los Cullens, él me dijo que cuando mirabas a Edward tenias la misma mirada del día que nos viste brillando la primera vez, era una combinación entre deslumbramiento y fascinación, el te gusta**

**Aunque así fuera mama, eso no cambia nada…- **suspiro -** mami ¿Cuál es tu peor temor?**

**Perderte…**

**recuerdas aquella noche cuando yo era aun un bebe, cuando descubrieron que estaba creciendo muy rápido y acariciaste mi rostro, recuerdas que le dijiste a papa que te imaginaste abrazando a una mujer anciana muy parecida a la abuela, que te decía "te amo, mami"- **Renee asintió.- **que pensante después?**

**Que ha ese paso llegarías a los 15 años y lucirías como aquella mujer-**

**Exacto - - pero mi niña se ha detenido, no has cambiado nada en los últimos meses….- **Bella la interrumpió

**Mama cuando fue la ultima vez que cortaste tu pelo?-**

**Uno par de meses antes de mi transformación.- **contesto mirado hacia el piso, creo que ella ya sabia a donde se dirigía la conversación** - sabes cuando fue la ultima ves que yo corte el mío?**

**La semana pasada?- **el animo común en la voz de Renee había desaparecido

**El fin de semana después del accidente cuando Papa y tu salieron a cazar, después de que ustedes se fueran yo corte mi cabello, a la altura de mi mentón,**** tratando de hacer una prueba con el Dr Cullen, pero cuando ustedes llegaron el domingo en la tarde, mi cabello ya estaba tan largo como ahora, ¿crees que es normal que el cabello de una persona crezca 10 o 12 centímetros en 3 días?, ¿cuanto le crece a Angela' 1 máximo 2 al mes- **sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas – **no se ha detenido mama, solo estoy pasando por la década de los 20 de cualquier humano, que es cuando dejan de crecer, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que pase antes que empiece a lucir como tu?, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que pase para que tu visión sea real? 4, 5 años- **

**Y ****¿que si es así? **¿**Te vas a negar ha ser feliz durante ese tiempo?, ¿vas ha seguir alejando a la gente que te ama?... Se que Edward tiene sentimientos por ti, ¿no crees que también es su derecho poder elegir?**

**¿****Elegir que? No hay elección, por su propio bien debe mantenerse alejado de mi, no quiero lastimarlo- **la mirada de Renee ahora era de suplica – **esta bien mama, te prometo que lo pensare, ahora déjame dormir- **Bella le dio la espalda a su madre y cerro los ojos

**Como quieras – **Renee beso su mejilla y salio del cuarto

No podía respirar, no que lo necesitara, pero había un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, ella también me quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a tratar, la entendía, pero no compartía sus razones, prefería pasar su tiempo restante sin separarme un solo momento de ella, independientemente que fuera un solo día o cinco años mas, a vivir una eternidad sin su presencia.

* * *

hola a todos, espero que les guste esta capitulo, supongo que muchos esperaban otra cosa, pero asi se me ocurrio, espero sus comentarios, un abrazo enorme.

Alexandra


	6. Chapter 6 invitaciones

**Cap: 6 invitaciones**

**BPOV**

Me levante temprano, no dormí muy bien, me sentía nerviosa, así que me dirigí al garaje y arregle las abolladuras que tenia el auto, gracias al cielo no le había pasado nada al motor. No sabía si había hecho bien en hablar con mi madre sobre mis inseguridades, mas aun teniendo a aquel visitante nocturno.

Pero también sabia que mi madre tenia razón, y yo sentía que ya no era lo suficiente fuerte para mantenerme lejos de él. Ayer cuando Lauren le pidió que fuera al baile con ella me sentí enferma, tenia claro que Edward podría tener a cualquier chica que el quisiera, incluso, Alice me había contado de una vampiro en el clan Denali que estaba interesada en él, pero no sabia que pasaría conmigo si el tomaba esa decisión, ayer lo comprendí, yo quería ser esa chica que el eligiera, tal ves era una decisión egoísta pero yo si quería ser feliz, y quería estar con él.

Planeé diferentes formas de acercarme a él, mientras manejaba a la escuela, llegue cuando el aparcamiento aun esta desocupado, Salí del auto y me recosté contra una de las puertas, escuche su volvo desde una cuadra de distancia, el me miro por un momento, con tristeza, y parqueo lejos de mi.

Caminé silenciosamente, preguntándome como sería la mejor manera de acercarme. Escuche las risas de Alice a lo lejos, al parecer porque vio la determinación en mi rostro, y tiro los libros de la mochila de Edward al suelo, me ayudo

**pero que haces Alice- **la regaño

**fue un accidente –** respondió el duendecillo

**eso es poco probable- **reprendió Edward aun enojado

Me agache a su lado y empecé a recoger sus cosas, y se las pase en las manos, esquivaba mi mirada.

**Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía, y que era mejor no ser amigos – **era mi impresión o había un atisbo de tristeza en esa afirmación

**Dije que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos, no que no lo deseara.- **Pareció pensarlo un poco

**vaya gracias eso aclara todo**

**seria mas prudente, para ti si no fueras mi amigo… es solo que me he cansado de alejarme de ti… - **sonrió, sonreí como respuesta – **y me preguntaba si me permitirías ir a cazar con ustedes el fin de semana**

**El fin de semana? – **parecía confundido

**Ayer le dijiste a Lauren que no irías al baile porque tenias planes con tu familia, y como Alice me dijo que habría sol ese día, pensé que saldrían a cazar…. – **sonrío de nuevo

**Bella es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- **dijo con un tono divertido

**Y que dices sobre invadir la mente de los demás, no es eso de mala educación también…- **soltó la risa mas musical y hermosa que hubiese escuchado antes

**Píensalo, Te veré en clase…- **dije dándole la espalda.

La mañana paso rápidamente, la verdad, el que yo estuviera en las nubes ayudaba, después de salir del gimnasio me dirigí a la cafetería, cuando llegue allí me di cuenta que era una de las primeras el llegar, así que compre una fruta y un plato de pasta para almorzar y tome asiento en la mesa en que usualmente era la de los Cullen, en la silla en que _mi vampiro_ se sentaba siempre. Sonreí para mi misma al usar ese posesivo. Cuando llegaron pude ver las miradas de asombro en las caras de todos, excepto por Edward quien desplazaba sus ojos por todas las otras mesas, hasta que por fin poso sus ojos en mi y sonrió.

**esto es diferente… pero ¿porque te sentaste en mi silla?- **dijo pretendiendo enojo

**si te incomoda puedo irme- **dije con mi ceño fruncido, él negó con la cabeza – **no, por favor, solo era una broma – **sonreí

No me había dado cuenta pero los otros Cullen se sentaron, en una mesa diferente, al mirar en su dirección Alice me guiño un ojo, Emmet y Jasper me sonreían y Rosalie me miraba fijamente, supongo que querían darnos privacidad, como si eso fuese posible.

**pero… y ¿Por qué el cambio?**

**ya te lo dije me canse de alejarme de ti, además, anoche tuve una interesante conversación con mi madre y eso me ayudo a decidir, aunque imagino que desde el árbol pudiste escucharlo todo – **abrió los ojos sorprendidos, me acerque a él y hable rápido y muy bajo para cualquier oído humano –

**podré ser mitad humana, pero mis sentidos son infalibles,,, y estoy muy habituada a tu olor…- **estaba muy cerca de su oreja, lo sentí estremecerse, sonreí

**entonces…** **me llevaras contigo a cazar**

**ahh… no lo creo- **mi rostro cayo – **tengo un plan mejor, me dejarías llevarte a un lugar especial? - **levante mi mirada a su rostro y lo vi sonreír, sonreí en respuesta – **por supuesto… veo que tienes los ojos llenos de preguntas, así que es tu oportunidad…- **me había preparado para cualquier cosa que quisiera preguntar...

**¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- **ok esa no me la esperaba

**Hmmm… creo que el marrón y el ¿tuyo?**

**El azul…que te gusta mas la sangre o la comida humana? – **dijo dándole una mirada de asco a mi plato de pasta, reí de su expresión

**Hmmm no lo se, lo que me gusta de la comida humana son todos los sabores, los olores y las texturas, no que la sangre no los tenga, es solo que la comida humana te da mas diversidad, lo bueno de la sangre es que no necesito alimentarme tan frecuentemente…**

**Así que la comida humana eh? – **asentí

**¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?**

Toda la conversación transcurrió así, fuimos a clase juntos, y me acompaño a clase de filosofía, y me recogió después de esta para acompañarme hasta el auto, no se fue a casa con sus hermanos, le entrego las llaves del volvo a Jasper, y se subió al mono volumen, con migo, pasamos toda la tarde sentados en el pórtico de mi casa, me contó historias de su familia y yo le conté de la mía bromeamos, jugamos, reímos y estuvimos como un par de amigos.

**en mi casa no hay privacidad te lo juro- **dijo con una sonrisa – **es decir un lector de mentes, una vidente y alguien que puede sentir las emociones del otro?-**

**aquí la única que tiene privacidad es mama, papa y yo somos un libro abierto-**

**debes estar jugando – **dijo con una mueca de incredibilidad.

**No, es que mi madre es una especie de escudo mental, ella nos bloquea a mi padre y a mi, sin siquiera intentarlo -**

**Pero eso pasa contigo, es decir, yo no puedo leer tu mente-**

**No es lo mismo… sabes el don de mi padre es muy parecido al tuyo, la diferencia es que el necesita del contacto con la otra persona para poder escuchar su mente, pero no solo escucha sus pensamientos actuales, el puede ver sus sueños, sus decisiones, sus miedos, sus recuerdos, es muy útil para su trabajo **

**Wow, su don es muy parecido al de Aro de los Volturis, y como funciona tu don?, es decir con el contacto puedes comunicarte con otros mentalmente?**

**Bueno creo que es una versión extendida de los de ellos, es decir, de alguna forma yo también tengo el escudo mental de mi madre, y soy inmune a los dones de vampiros que afectan la mente, pero también puedo solo con un contacto ver todo lo que hay en la mente de una persona, como mi padre, el problema es que esa otra persona también ve lo que hay en la mía.**

**Por eso escuchaba tu voz dentro de mí, pero ¿Por qué Renee te dijo que podría esperar hasta que durmieras? – **

**Digamos que he aprendido a bloquear mi mente de forma que los demás no puedan ver lo que pienso, o solo lo que yo quiero que ellos vean, pero debo estar concentrada y conciente para eso-**

**Ósea que cuando duermes ellos pueden espiar tu mente- **

**Así es, mi madre lo descubrió cuando yo era un bebe y siempre que puede se queda con migo y vigila mi sueños, en el sentido literal de la palabra, dice que es como si ella misma durmiera.**

**Quisiera vigilar tus sueños alguna vez – **dijo mientras acunaba mi mejilla, sentí miles de descargas eléctricas ante su contacto – **tal vez algún día.**


	7. Chapter 7 licantropos

**Capitulo 7: Licántropos**

**BPOV**

Edward se fue a casa un poco después del crepúsculo, mis padres, aunque no entraron por la puerta principal, ya estaban en casa - **vendré a recogerte mañana para ir a la escuela juntos en mi auto- **asentí – **aquí te espero- **me dio un beso en la mejilla y se hecho a correr en el bosque.

Entre a casa y vi las caras expectantes de mis padres – **así que lo reconsideraste?- **solté una risita entre dientes

– **si, mami tienes razón, quiero ser feliz, el me hace sentir feliz- **ambos sonrieron, y después Charlie puso su cara seria – **cuando va a venir él a presentarse formalmente…- **lo interrumpí

- **papa el no es mi novio, es un amigo, hasta ahora nos estamos conociendo – **

**- si, claro, amigo el ****ratón del gato – **

**- pap****á – **dije en tono de reproche.

**-**** pasan toda la tarde juntos, el te trajo aquí, y te llevara mañana a la escuela….**

**- Bella, cariño, quieres algo de comer- **mi madre tan oportuna como siempre, por eso la amo.

**- me encantaría mama – **me dirigió una mirada de _no es lo que piensas_

**- o pero no****s faltan unas cosas ya vuelvo – **pensaba dejarme aquí, sola, para la tortura, no puede ser,piensa rápido

**- espera mami, yo voy- **esta bien quería huir del interrogatorio**, **así que un rapido movimiento quite la lista de sus manos tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí de la casa. .

-**Esta conversación no se ha acabado aun, Señorita – **escuche a mi padre decir cuando entraba a la camioneta.

Me dirigí a el supermercado pero estaba cerrado, un hombre muy amable, me dijo que había uno cerca de la entrada a la reserva de la Push, y me dio las indicaciones para llegar y me encamine allí, recordé lo del tratado que mi padre menciono de su charla con Carlise, pero el supermercado no estaba dentro del territorio de la reserva.

Entre y rápidamente escogí todos los ingredientes de la lista, y ya estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando un grupo de enormes muchachos de no mas 18 años me interceptaron, eran cinco, todos tenían la piel morena, y el cabello corto, solo vestían un short hasta la rodilla en jean, los ojos del que me pareció mas alto me examinaron por un momento, no se porque, pero mis instintos se activaron, me decían que debía salir de ahí, que estaba en peligro, por su apariencia parecían muy fuertes y su esencia no era muy agradable.

**hola mi nombre es Jacob Black, ¿Quién eres tu? – **pregunto con una gran sonrisa extendiéndome su mano.

**Soy Isabella…-** Una vocecita interna me dijo miente- **Weber – **toma su mano actúa como si nada_. _Bloquee su acceso y tome su mano, puede leerlo todo, Vivian en la Reserva de la Push y eran parte de la tribu de los Quileutes, eran Licántropos, todos pertenecían a una manada, se entrenaban para matar vampiros, vi en sus recuerdos como perseguían y mataban a uno, me congele ante esa imagen – _parece nerviosa, tal ves le gusto…pero que raro hubiese jurado que olí a un vampiro, pero ella no luce como uno, esta caliente y de hecho tiene pulso, además es muy bonita, creo que debería invitarla a salir_

**Mucho gusto Isabella, vives en Forks****? – **dijo sin soltar mi mano aun

**Si –** _seguro estudia cerca de los Cullen, por eso debe tener ese olor en ella _sentí un poco de alivio, no sospechaba de mi.

**También fue un gusto para mi… debo irme ya****, mis padres deben estar preocupados – **soltó mi mano y con una sonrisa añadió

**fue un gusto Isabella, espero verte pronto-**sonreí tímidamente y salí corriendo de ahí.

Llegue a mi casa aun nerviosa, al cruzar el umbral me recosté en la puerta y resbale hasta quedar sentada en el piso, mi padre corrió hacia mi, pero como aun me sentía en shock para hablarle, extendí mi mano y le mostré lo que había sucedido, el se limito a abrazarme, empecé a preguntarme ¿y si habían sospechado de mi comportamiento? Y si ¡me habían seguido?- **hablare con Carlise en la mañana y le comentare nuestras dudas, no te preocupes todo va estar bien- **Cene y me fui a la cama.

**SAM POV**

A pesar de no ser un vampiro, había algo muy extraño en esa chica, según podía ver en el recuerdo de Jacob su temperatura solo era unos grados menor a la nuestra, pero mas alta que la de un humano normal, y su esencia, era una combinación entre la de un humano y un vampiro, al contrario de lo que concluyo Jacob, esa esencia vampirica si provenía de ella, será mejor visitar el lunes en la mañana temprano en el hospital a Carlise Cullen.

* * *

hola como estan todos? que tal les parecieron estos dos capitulos... los dos que vienen son algo romanticos... pero ya saben que dicen de lo que pasa cuando todo es muy perfecto.... nos vemos en los cometarios, un abrazo

Alexandra


	8. Chapter 8 el prado

**Capitulo 8: el prado**

**EPOV**

Pase toda las clases de la mañana del jueves y parte de la noche, pensado a donde podría llevar a Bella, ella misma me pidió compartir el sábado con migo, la charla con Renee la convenció que no debía alejarse de mi, tendría que hacerle un regalo, yo no dejaba de sonreír, los profesores y los otros chicos me miraban extrañados.

Después de pensarlo mucho, recordé aquel hermoso lugar que había encontrado la primera vez que estuvimos en este pueblo, era un lugar muy bello, donde podía ir a pensar, no existía alguien mas con quien me gustaría compartirlo.

El viernes en la mañana, pase a recogerla a su casa, toque la bocina y la espere afuera del auto con la puerta del copiloto abierta, salio a mi encuentro con una enorme sonrisa, llevaba una delicada camisa azul de seda, que se ceñía a sus curvas como si fuera una segunda piel, una falda a la rodilla en dril de color caki unos zapatos bajos negros y una chaqueta negra, su cabello estaba suelto y adornado de esas adorables ondas que se extendían por él, me quede sin aliento.

**hola Edward- **dijo mientras subía al auto, lo rodee y la acompañe en el asiento del conductor.

Estuvimos en silencio una parte del camino a la escuela, hasta que ella empezó a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio.

**Te**** gusta la música de los 50's –**

**Es de las favoritas de Charlie, él es un fanático de la música, le gusta incluso mucha música europea, africana,**** y suramericana de diversas épocas, yo solo recuerdo mis favoritas.- **

**Y que dices de la música clásica?**

**Me encanta la música clásica, Debussy, C****hopin, Bethoveen, pero el Jazz es mi genero favorito debo decir amo a Benny Goodman, Glen Miller, Frank Sinatra, Jobim, Claude Nougaro **

**Son mis favoritos ****también – **no podía entender que nuestros gustos fueran tan parecidos, ella era muy joven, aun si psicológica y físicamente tuviese 17 o 18 años.

En este momento ya estábamos en la escuela, bajamos del auto juntos, fue muy gracioso, todos nos miraban con ojos de sorpresa, al darme cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía Bella, la abrace por los hombros y la escolte a su clase de Cálculo. El día pasó rápidamente, demasiado, parecía que el tiempo del sol era extremadamente corto para estar a su lado, y la noche demasiado larga para soportar su ausencia.

Cumpliendo mi promesa, el sábado llegue muy temprano a su puerta a recogerla, para nuestro tan esperado paseo, Renee abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Buen ****día Sra Swan –**

**Buen día Edward, Bella bajara en un momento – **

Y en la cima de la escalera como si de un ángel se tratara, estaba ella, tenía un pantalón de Jean azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, un suéter en un azul mas claro, y un par de tenis blancos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, aunque tenía un corto fleco enmarcando los suaves rasgos de su cara. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y beso mi mejilla

**hola Edward, como estas?**

**Muy bien y tu? Estas lista?**

**Ya lo creo… Bueno mami te veo pronto – **dijo mientras abrazaba a Renee

**Tengan mucho cuidado-**

Los dos sonreímos y salimos de la casa, nos subimos a mi Volvo, y conduje en silencio una buena parte del camino.

**Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos? – **pregunto ella con una sonrisa

**Ya lo veras….**

Después de doblar por la ruta 101, me parquee en una playa cerca de la carretera, y la conduje hacia el bosque, me miro con sorpresa al darse cuenta que no tomaríamos el sendero, mas aun cuando me ofrecí a cargarla en mi espalda, me miro alzando una ceja, - **soy tan fuerte y rápida como tu, no necesito que me cargues – **dijo pretendiendo un tono ofendido

– **lo se, es que para mi luces tan suave y frágil, y yo solo quisiera protegerte – **sonrió de lado

**- acaso eres superman? – **

**- tu superman personal, si me lo permites – **rió entre dientes

**- ****así que según tu yo soy de porcelana y tu eres…. Irrompible?- **comento divertida

– **si, mas o menos –**

Pero se dejo guiar por mi, no fuimos en una velocidad vampirica exactamente, pero en una un poco mas rápida que la de cualquier humano, hasta que empezamos a ver un pequeño sitio a la distancia alumbrado por el sol, con una sonrisa y extendiendo su brazo en esa dirección Bella pregunto – **Es allí a donde vamos, ¿no es cierto? – **asenti.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos mas, y estuvimos allí parados contemplando el hermoso prado ante nosotros, ella tenia una sonrisa en sus labios mientras recurría con sus ojos todo el lugar, me adentre en el y pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaban al notar el brillo de mi piel, así que tome su mano y la guié dentro, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Su piel tenia un hermoso brillo, muy tenue, no como la mía, pero se me antojaba que cualquier Diosa griega podría envidiar la belleza que irradiaba su piel, seguro si seria imperceptible para el ojo poco desarrollado de un humano, como para salir al sol frente a ellos, pero eso no la hacia menos fascinante, al contrario. También pude fijarme en otro detalle que antes no había podido, como el hecho de que a la luz su cabello adquiría un leve matiz rojo.

Alzo su rostro para permitirse saborear los rayos de luz contra su piel, y se tumbo sobre la hierba, me recosté a su lado para observarla, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, y una mueca de serenidad en su cara, se volteo hacia mi y me sonrió de forma tenue mientras abría los ojos.

**Eres la criatura mas maravillosa que debe habitar la tierra – **dije mientras me recargaba sobre un codo para poder observarla completamente.

**En cambio, tu pareces un ángel- **acuno mi cara con su mano, me estremecí ante su contacto, rodé nuevamente sobre mi lado para quedar recostado contra la hierba – **¿te molesta el calor? – **pregunto al ver mi reacción**- no, me encanta – **conteste, tome su mano y la puse en mi cara nuevamente. Sentí como su cuerpo se acerco mas a mi, recostó su cabeza contra el arco de mi brazo, e instintivamente aferre mis brazos a su alrededor.

– **Edward yo…. – **

**Que sucede? – **baje la mirada para encontrar la suya

– **Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – **tenia una mueca de arrepentimiento

**- perdonarte? Porque? – **me sentía sorprendido, ¿que estaba pensando ella ahora?, ¿acaso pensaba alejarse de mi?

**- por ser tan tonta, lamento mucho haber perdido tanto tiempo, creyendo que seria lo mejor para los dos,**** si estábamos alejados, no debe haber nada mejor que esto – **no pude evitarlo, la acerque mas a mi y la apreté muy fuerte – **Auch, Edward, no puedo respirar **

– **Oh****, lo siento – **solté mi agarre, y vi esa mirada traviesa que siempre estaba acompañada por una sonrisa de lado, de repente me envolvió en sus brazos y me apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, demasiado fuerte, gemí, soltó una risita entre dientes y me soltó solo un poco para que quedáramos frente a frete

**O****ye! casi me rompes las cotillas **

– **esa era la idea, no has escuchado el significado de un abrazo rompe huesos – **dijo entre risas – **además, pensé que eras irrompible – **ambos reímos, ella me apretó un poco mas fuerte, y acaricio mi nariz con la suya, cerré los ojos ante la sensación y sentí sus labios rozar los míos, fue un beso corto y tierno, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, ella se separo de mi rápidamente, y se sentó

**perdóname****… no se… que me paso… no se porque lo hice…- **no la deje terminar silencie su boca con mi dedo.

**Bella****, no me digas que fue un error… ¿dime que sientes por mi?- **suspiro

**Y****o… te quiero Edward – **dijo alzando sus ojos hacia mi

**Bella ahora tu eres mi vida. Lo ****más importante – **dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la besaba, puse todo lo que sentía en ese beso, y ella me respondió con el mismo fervor.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tirados en la hierba abrazados, compartiendo besos furtivos y sosteniendo conversaciones banales, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y debíamos regresar, la convencí de que me dejara cargarla, y eché a correr con ella en mi espalda por el bosque hasta llegar a el auto. La deposite suavemente en el suelo y ella se paro en la puerta del conductor y estiro su mano hacia mi.

**bueno yo te deje cargarme, ahora tu me dejaras conducir- **dijo sonriendo

**no lo creo –** dije mientras negaba con la cabeza

**porque ¿no? – **me dio una mirada de entendimiento – **¿tanto amas este auto?, no le pasara nada, tengo excelentes reflejos – **

**lo dudo – **le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia

**Siempre puedo obligarte a que me las des –** me dijo entrecerrando los ojos

**no te tengo miedo – **

En un rápido movimiento la observe tomar posición de ataque mientas me enseñaba sus colmillos y se despertaba en sus ojos ese brillo tan conocido para mi, como el que tiene el depredador frente a su presa, nunca la había visto menos humana y mas hermosa, sus movimientos eran felinos y sumamente sensuales, me sentí empujado y lanzado por el aire hacia los árboles, después de estrellarme contra uno, alce la cara y vi que ella me tenia aprisionado contra el árbol, con sus manos ubicadas a cada lado de mi cabeza.

**que ****decías? – **pregunto mientras rozaba suavemente sus dientes contra mi cuello, temblé

**que eres una criatura ****realmente aterradora –**

Rio mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos hasta el auto, ella ya tenía la llave en su mano.

* * *

hola espero que lo disfurtaran, esta Bella si que es atrevida... jajaja... girl power..... nos vemos en los comentarios, espero poder subir el cap 9 el jueves... cuidense besos

Alexandra


	9. Chapter 9 la misteriosa mente

**Capitulo 9: La misteriosa mente**

**EPOV**

- **tienes planeado llegar a Forks antes del amanecer? – **bromee sobre su velocidad cuando estábamos en el camino de vuelta a su casa.

- **Oye, estoy tratando de proteger tus mas amadas pertenencias – **sonreí, esta chica tenia la habilidad para dejarme sin palabras, como no conteste ella continuo – **además soy la hija de un policía de carretera, debo obedecer las normas, dar el ejemplo, y te recuerdo que esta prohibido ir a mas de 80 km en este camino, OH y a esa velocidad vamos- **reí… pero había algo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, cuando estaba solo con ella y todo era silencio, tenia mas pensamientos que de costumbre.

- **Bella… me pregunto, cuando me presentaras con tus padres formalmente?**

- **Acaso no te conocen ya?, de lo contrario no me hubiese dejado salir esta mañana…. – **rodó los ojos.

- **Si, me refiero… como tu novio?**

- **Somos novios?... desde cuando?... – **comentó en un tono divertido

- **no me hace gracia, además debemos explicar de alguna forma mi continua presencia por los alrededores de tu casa-**

- **vas a estar por los alrededores de la casa, pensé que al menos entrarías – **

- **te crees muy graciosa verdad?**

- **No realmente… se lo diremos juntos.**

- **Claro estamos juntos en esto – **asintió

- **Si tu saltas, yo salto Jack.- **sonreí al escucharla citar a Rose de titanic

Aumentó un poco la velocidad, frunció el ceño, yo la miraba con intriga, ¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora?, de repente sereno su rostro y empezó a sonreír, relajo su rostro y mordió su labio inferior.

- **Puedo saber que estas pensando?**

- **No lo creo-**

- **Porque no?... Sabes? pienso que esto de no leerte la mente dejara de frustrarme con el tiempo pero solo empeora y empeora…- **soltó una risita

- **Te aburrirías… pero ¿que crees que estoy pensando?**

- **No lo se…- **dije dubitativo – **lo disfrutas ¿no? – **asintió sonriendo como respuesta

- **Porque estas tan preocupado? **

- **Porque cuando no se que piensas, no puedo evitar pensar lo peor- **rió mas fuerte - **No te rías de mi- **

- **Si supieras….- **dijo señalando su cabeza -** serias tu el que estaría riéndose- **

- **Cuéntame, no reiré, lo prometo**

- **No prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir…- **hice un puchero

- **Sabes Alice es una mala influencia para ti…-**dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-** bueno… primero estaba pensando si tendríamos que hacer algo especial para presentarte ante mis padres y para presentarme a tu familia, y recordé que solo tengo como referencia de esa situación un episodio de _who is the boss?_…**

- **Una serie de los 80s???… - **dije mientras me serenabay empezaba a sonreír, ella solo asintió** – y que crees…**

- **Espera, y me di cuenta que estaba involucrada una cena, ¿que haríamos nosotros entonces? – **me encogí de hombros sin dejar de sonreír –** ¿llevarlos a todos a cazar?, pero eso seria difícil de controlar, y se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos llevarlos a un lugar en el bosque, dejarle a cada uno un animal inconsciente para que coman después de darles la noticia, y me imagine cargando un oso pardo inconsciente y atado con un lazo rosado para Emmet…- **esta vez empecé yo a reír, ante la imagen mental de la pequeña Bella cargando a un enorme oso pardo adornado por un enorme moño rosado- …**así que eso seria muy problemático también, entonces pensé que tal vez podríamos cazar un solo animal, llevarlo a casa y servirles la sangre fresca en copas para un brindis, pero imagine la cara de Esme a mi pregunta ¿puedo acomodar un puma en tu cocina?- **yo también la imagine, pobre Esme, seguí riendo-…**pero de tanto pensar en comida me di cuenta que tengo hambre, y me pregunte si habría queso y jamón o atún en la nevera para hacerme un emparedado**

- **Eso es todo?- **dije aun entre risas,deberás ella era diferente, ¡que ocurrencias¡

- **Si, básicamente, mi imaginación no da para mucho – **¿Qué? Creo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me reía así.

- **No… de hecho tienes una forma muy especial de ver el mundo-**

- **Esa es una forma sutil de decir que estoy loca- **seguí riendo, y de pronto me sentí sacado del auto y dirigido hacia la casa

- **Loca no… graciosa en un estilo único**

- **Te importaría si seguimos con esta conversación adentro, ¡muero de hambre!, después de cenar buscare una pared de ladrillos y un micrófono – **dijo en tono sarcástico

- **Una pared de ladrillos…jajaja- **comente entre risas mientras le tomaba la mano

- **oh no…tu familia esta aquí, ¿que les diré?.... hola Carlise, Esme, la buena noticia es que regresamos, la mala es que a Edward se le zafaron los tornillos- **dijo con una voz cargada de falso dramatismo, haciéndome reír aun mas, desde lejos pude sentir que había un silencio general en la casa, mientras todos salían a darnos la bienvenida, y me miraban con ojos de sorpresa.

- **creo que ya no necesitaremos el puma- **apretó mi mano.

De pronto vi a Alice y a Esme correr en nuestro encuentro, bueno más bien en el encuentro de Bella, y ambas la abrazaron fuertemente mientras le susurraban al oído un "gracias", _hijo nunca te había visto tan feliz. _Pensó Esme mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y nos guiaban a Bella y a mí dentro de la casa. Una vez allí todos nos miraron con rostros expectantes, me sentí realmente nervioso. Bella me golpeo suavemente con el codo,

- ¿**que?**

- **di algo, igual fue tu idea- **susurro en mi oído

- **que paso con eso de "estamos juntos en esto"**

- **Tu eres el hombre, se supone que es tu trabajo- **

- **Bueno… Renee, Charlie yo… quiero pedir permiso oficialmente para cortejar a su hija.**

- **de veras estas pasado de moda – **Grito Emmet y se hecho a reír, junto con los demás – **Bella, en serio, ¿que le ves?**

- **Me gusta lo anticuado- **dijo mientras me abrazaba, y ambos nos sonreíamos.

- **Esta bien- **dijo Charlie con una fuerte voz, todo el cuarto quedo en silencio- **no me queda duda que eres un buen muchacho, además lo supe desde el primer día…. – **dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Compartimos otro rato, lleno de bromas por parte de Emmet, diciendo cosas como que yo era un asalta-cunas, o que Bella había dejado el biberón la semana pasada, sin mencionar las bromas que hizo sobre mi castidad, a las que Bella reaccionaba con un muy buen humor, pensé que algunas le incomodarían, pero ella también se divirtió molestándolo. Pasada la una de la mañana la familia y yo decidimos regresar a casa, puesto que mi novia necesitaba dormir.

* * *

HOLA

este capitulo fue solo para divertirme un poco, y abarcar no solo la frustracion de Edward por no leerle la mente, pero tambien lo densos que son los pensamientos de Bella, espero entiendan todos los chistes, y que les gusten.

por otro lado, quiero agradecer enormemente a nanymilan, lokaxtv, Cullen-21-gladys, Tast Cullen, karin cullen, culdrak por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste la historia. Tambien a los chicos que aunque no me han escrito la han agregado entre sus favoritas o le han puesto alertas.

Tristemente aun no he visto Luna Nueva, a colombia no llega si no hasta el viernes 27, y estoy loca por verla, asi que no me la cuenten!!!!

y pues Citando a unos queridos compatriotas: "si les gusto la historia recomiendensela a sus amigos y si no les gusto a recomiendensela a sus enemigos" lol =)

XOXO

Alexandra


	10. Chapter 10 Alfabetizar

**Capitulo 10: Alfabetizar**

**BPOV**

Habían ya pasado dos meses desde que Edward y yo éramos oficialmente novios, claro las habladurías de pasillo acerca de nosotros en la escuela, no se hicieron esperar, los chicos dejaron de insistir, aunque la cara de asesino de mi novio cada vez que alguno se acercaba, o la brillante y hermosa pulsera, con un dije de cristal en forma de corazón, que tenia grabada las letras E&B en mi muñeca, obsequio por nuestro primer mes juntos, debieron ayudar bastante.

Angela y yo seguíamos siendo muy buenas amigas, compartíamos bastante tiempo juntas, ya que éramos compañeras para casi todos los trabajos en grupo de las materias que veíamos juntas, incluso los días de sol, cuando los Cullens faltaban a clase, me sentaba en su mesa para el almuerzo, o pasaba tiempo con ella en su casa o en la librería de sus padres.

El resto de mi tiempo era para Edward y para mis padres, las noches en que Renee y Charlie salían de cacería, él se quedaba conmigo, se divertía con lo locos que podrían ser mis sueños, y yo adoraba despertar entre sus brazos y que él fuese lo primero que pudiese ver en la mañana.

Ese Viernes, mientras estábamos en la cafetería, y yo estaba recostada contra el pecho de Edward, jugando con sus dedos, vi a Angela caminar sumamente ansiosa hacia nosotros.

- **hola chicos, Bella puedo hablar contigo?**

- **Claro Ang que pasa? – **dije mientras me sentaba derecha.

- **Recuerdas que prometiste ayudarme con las tutorías en matemáticas y literatura de los niños de secundaria **

- **Yo??? – **dije señalándome a mi misma

- **Si Bella ¿no lo recuerdas? – **dijo con voz mas ansiosa

- **Si Ang, es una broma, ¿cuando empezamos?**

- **Esta tarde, estos son los niños y los temas que tienes que explicar a cada uno, es solo ponerlos ha hacer los talleres, corregirles y ayudarles cuando cometan errores o no entiendan– **dijo mientras me extendía una carpeta - **nos vemos a las 3 en la librería de mis padres – **asenti – **por favor no faltes**

- **No lo haré-**

- **Te veo entonces**

- **ok **

- **Bella va ha enseñar a niños que le doblan la edad? – **dijo Emmet a modo de burla cuando se fue Angela – **Edward ten cuidado, a ella le gustan los chicos mayores –**

- **Supongo que tienes razón Emmet, debo tener cuidado – **dijo mientas me abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en mi cabello

- **¿Me estas dando la razón? ¿A mi?- **dijo señalándose con cara de sorpresa – **Dios, el Apocalipsis debe ser en un par de días- **

Todos reímos, y nos levantamos para ir a la siguiente clase.

- **Quieres que te lleve a la tienda de los Webber y luego te recoja? – **dijo Edward mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de biología

- **No, llevare mi auto, igual no se cuanto tarde, no quiero hacerte esperar –**

- **No me importa esperar, mas si así puedo cuidarte –**

- **No necesito que me cuides, sabes? he luchado los últimos años por dejar de ser una niña mimada y sobreprotegida, y tu no estas colaborando mucho con ese propósito – **me dio una sonrisa torcida

- **Como quieras, amor- **sabia que le costaba, pero habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nos daríamos un espacio, para que yo pudiera compartir con otras personas, aun tenia muchas cosas que vivir y experimentar, y aunque quería que el participara en todas, habían cosas que debía hacer por mi misma.

Después de salir de clases, Edward me acompaño hasta la casa, para avisar a mi mama que estaría donde Angela, puesto que sabia que en la tarde ella se iría a casa de los Cullens, Renee estaba ayudando a Esme en la decoración de una casa, últimamente mi madre se había interesado en ese trabajo.

- **a que horas crees que salgas- **dijo Renee mientras me abrazaba

- **no se mami, pero no creo que muy tarde, igual estaremos con niños de 12 y 13 años**

- **te esperare en casa de los Cullens, entonces – **

- **en cualquier cambio de planes te llamo al móvil –**

Me despedí de Edward con un abrazo y un casto beso en los labios, y me dirigí hacia la librería de los Webber, Angie había acomodado las mesitas de la librería para hacer las tutorías, la primera hora tendría a cargo a una niña de nombre Claire, a la que le explicaría matemáticas y a la segunda estaría con un niño, Seth, a quien debía explicarle literatura.

La primera hora fue bastante sencilla, Claire era una chica muy inteligente, su taller era de fracciones y solo me pidió explicación una vez, Seth, era un chico muy calido también de unos 14 años, de piel morena, su esencia era un poco extraña, me recordó a los chicos de la reserva.

- **bueno seth, estas son muy sencillas: "profesor es a escuela los mismo que: a. jugador a equipo, b. obrero a construcción, o c. panadero a pan"**

- **debe ser la a – **contesto el chico con voz timida

- **hmmm, es de hecho la b, la relación se da entre la profesión y el lugar donde se presta el servicio, ves el profesor trabaja en la escuela, así como el obrero en la construcción.**

- **Bella, eres muy inteligente – **dijo mientras sonreía

- **Gracias, y tu eres tan inteligente como yo, solo debes leer un poco mas –**

- **Bueno chicos la sesión de hoy a concluido espero verlos a todos mañana- **dijo Angela mientras empezaba a recoger los libros guías que estábamos usando.

La ayude a recoger el resto de los textos y la basura que dejaron los niños, luego de media hora estaba lista para ir a casa de los Cullens.

- **te veo mañana en clase Ang- **dije mientas salía del local

- **ok, cuídate Bella**

Al mirar alrededor me fije que Seth aun estaba sentado en la acera enfrente de la librería

- **hola Seth ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa aun?**

- **Mi hermana quedo de venir a recogerme, pero aun no ha llegado**

- **¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

- **No, Leah se enoja si no me encuentra aquí**

- **Si quieres te acompaño mientras ella llega, ¿te gustaría comer un helado?**

- **Me encantaría**

Fuimos a la heladería situada al final de la calle de la librería, y luego nos sentamos juntos en la acera a esperar a su hermana, como sospechaba, Seth vivía en La Push, al parecer había algo peligroso en el bosque, y los niños no tenían permiso a desplazarse solos después del atardecer.

Empecé a olfatear un olor de un extraño, proveniente de la sombra de un letrero de publicidad, ubicado al otro lado de la calle, note que tenia sus ojos puestos en nosotros, mientras adoptaba esa posición tan conocida para mi, y exponía sus blancos, brillantes y filosos colmillos. Sí, este sujeto era un vampiro, pero uno que no era conocido para mí, y podría querer cazar al niño a mi lado

- **Seth creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa en este instante-**

Voltee a mirarlo y vi su rostro cubierto de miedo, mientras pequeños temblores se expandían por su cuerpo.

- **¿eres un licántropo?- **abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pero asintió

- **¿Cómo sabes…? No importa, Bella debemos huir de aquí, tal vez no lo creas pero allí hay un vampiro, ellos están tratando de raptarnos….**

No lo pensé dos veces, veía en sus ojos que no estaba mintiendo. Me asegure de que nadie nos estuviera mirando, tome a Seth en un rápido movimiento y lo subí en mi espalda, mientras me echaba a correr, pude sentir que nos estaba siguiendo, así que acelere el paso, con la idea de llevar al chicp hasta su casa sin que le sucediera nada malo, nos adentramos en el bosque para poder correr con mas tranquilidad, y entonces sentí la presencia de dos vampiros mas, quienes con elegantes, rápidos y calculados movimientos me bloquearon y acorralaron.

Los tres vampiros vestían largas capas grises, eran dos muchachos, altos y musculosos, quienes estaban parados a cada lado de mi espalda y una chica de pequeña estatura, y cabello rubio, quien se encontraba frene a mi, los ojos de todos eran de un brillante color carmesí, perceptible aun en la oscuridad de la noche. Los tres caminaron haciendo círculos a mi alrededor, mientras nos observaban detenidamente, me sentí nerviosa e impotente, su presencia era muy intimidante, parecía no tener escapatoria.

- **vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí. – **dijo la chica acercándose a mi, retrocedí como reacción, aun con Seth en mi espalda

- **Jane no tenemos tiempo para juegos, termina de una vez con esto – **dijo uno de los muchachos, mientras se detenía tomando la posición inicial, aunque ahora se sentó sobre la hierba.

- **Demetri, paciencia -** Sentí sus ojos sobre mi, con expresión maliciosa, que después paso a la frustración y luego a la furia

- **¿Que pasa? ¿Porque no lo haces? – **expreso el otro, quien también estaba en el piso solo a unos pasos de distancia.

- **no lo se Felix, no funciona con ellos – **

Aproveche la leve distracción para lanzarme contra ella y empujarla, no me importo quedarme a mirar a donde, ni como cayo, solo salí corriendo, escuche un fuerte gruñido, pero no voltee a mirar, estaba ya a unos metros de la línea del tratado, cuando empecé a sentir un fuerte y amargo olor, quizás estaba loca pero eso me dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Al cruzar la línea del tratado, sentí que cinco enormes lobos, saltaban sobre nosotros, para enfrentar a los tres vampiros, que nos seguían de cerca, puse a Seth en el pasto para que entrara en fase, y me puse en posición de ataque, no sabia cuan entrenados estaban los licántropos, pero sabia, por las historias de Jasper, que enfrentar y matar a un vampiro no era fácil.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, vi como los lobos mas grandes empezaron a atacar a los dos muchachos, pero también pude darme cuenta que Jane situó sus ojos sobre ellos, de la misma forma que lo había hecho conmigo minutos atrás, y los vi a todos caer y retorcerse de dolor, pero yo no estaba afectada, tendría que ser un ataque a sus mentes, me acurruque al lado de Seth por un momento y lo toque, desee fuertemente poder extender mi escudo para evitar ese dolor, e inmediatamente el dejo de retorcerse, alce mi rostro y vi como Felix y Demetri ataban a dos de los lobos.

Por la postura de Jane, note que necesitaba del contacto visual para poder dar su ataque, por lo que salte sobre ella nuevamente para liberar a los licántropos, ella y yo empezamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pude notar que confiaba tanto en su don que no era muy experta en esta clase de peleas, por lo que aproveche mi ventaja, Emmet y Jasper me habían enseñado algunos movimientos en los últimos meses, además podía adivinar su próximo movimiento cada vez que la tocaba.

Los lobos salieron del transe y empezaron a luchar contra Demetri y Felix, con rápidos movimientos, apenas perceptibles para nosotras, después de unos minutos se empezaron a escuchar sonidos parecidos a la fricción de metales y el rompimiento de huesos, por lo que sospeche que los estaban desmembrando, en ese instante Jane salto lejos de mi, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, y salio corriendo despavorida.

Me senté en el piso, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, y me di cuenta que el peligro aun no terminaba para mi, me expuse delante de los licántropos, apenas y podía asimilar lo sucedido, hasta que sentí un par de fuertes brazos alzarme, levante mi rostro y observe la cara de Jacob, el chico del supermercado, a milímetros de la mía, y empezó a caminar.

- **no te preocupes ya estamos a salvo, te llevaremos a casa de Sam....**

* * *

**hola como van mis queridos lectores?**

**¿que tal les parecio el capitulo?, ¿que creen que pase con Bella?, ¿estara en peligro?, ¿si Alice no tiene visiones de Bella ni de los licantropos como la encontraran?, si es asi ¿que pueden hacer los Cullens y los Swan para protegerla?, ¿romperan el tratado?,¿porque creen que los licantropos, siendo seres tan volubles, no la atacaron a ella tambien?, esto y mas en el ultimo capitulo... lol**

Alexandra


	11. Chapter 11 la llamada

**cap:11 La llamada**

**BPOV**

- **creo que esta en shock- **dijo Jacob mientras me bajaba, y depositaba suavemente sobre un pequeño sofa, en una acogedora casita

- **pobre criatura debe estar asustada – **dijo una chica, sus facciones me recordaban a Seth.

- **Eres Bella verdad? – **asenti – **no queremos hacerte daño- **dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla** – soy Leah, la hermana de Seth, gracias por ayudarnos hoy, tienes hambre… ¿Qué comes?**

- **¿Qué eres? – **pregunto con voz firme y fuerte, proveniente de un hombre moreno muy musculoso, de pelo corto, que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, y me miraba fijamente. Respire profundamente, estaba en sus manos.

- **Soy mitad humana, mitad vampiro-**

- **Eres del clan de los Cullens? – **dijo acercándose a mi

- **No, aunque tenemos la misma dieta, mi padre es Charlie Swan el nuevo policía de carretera y mi madre es Renee Swan, los tres vivimos en Forks.**

- **Se quienes son el líder _chupasangre_ me hablo de ellos, pero no mencionó nada sobre ti. – **acentuó el apelativo que utilizo con Carlise.

- **Soy un secreto, mis padres temen por mi vida, los volturi podrían matarme.**

- **¿Conoces los vampiros que nos atacaron hoy?**

- **No, no los conocía.**

- **Llama a tu casa, pidele a tus padres que vengan con Carlise Cullen, dile que estas hospedada en la casa de Sam Ulley, que habrá tregua sobre el tratado, pero solo para ellos tres- **asenti

- **Si quieres puedo conseguirte un animal pequeño para que te alimentes – **me dijo Leah dirigiéndome una mirada calida

- **No es necesario, yo estoy enseñada a alimentarme de comida humana – **conteste, me observo por un momento y sonrió, se fue a la cocina, y después apareció con dos platos cada uno con un vaso de leche y un emparedado, me extendió uno, y se acomodo a mi lado

- **Espero que te guste el queso, buen provecho.**

- **Muchas gracias**

- **Voy a traerte algo de ropa para que te cambies – **no me había fijado que mi ropa estaba rota y sucia -**Después podemos llamar a tu casa, allí esta el teléfono- **señalo hacia una mesita

- **No hay problema puedo marcar desde mi…**- busque entre mis bolsillos mi celular pero no lo encontré, debió caerse durante la pelea – **OH no… lo perdí-**

Después de la cena y de asearme, Leah me presento a otra chica, muy bonita, aunque tenia una fea cicatriz en su rostro, según entendí ella era la prometida de Sam, Emily. Luego nos dirigimos a la sala para hacer la llamada. Marque varias veces a casa y al celular de mi mama, pero no hubo respuesta, después de un rato, decidí llamar a casa de los Cullen.

- **_hola_****- **contesto esa maravillosa voz de terciopelo

- **Edward, amor,,,- **me interrumpió

- **_BELLA!!!, donde estas? Estas bien? Que paso? Como no venias fui hasta el local de los webber a buscarte, encontré la camioneta, pero no a ti, sentí tu esencia dirigirse hacia el bosque, pero después se mezclaba con otras y no pude rastrearte, que sucedió? Donde estas? Porque no respondes a mis preguntas?_**** – **sentí desesperación en sus voz

- **Amor calmate, ¿están mis padres o Carlise allí?**

- **_Si, pero Bella…_****.-** ahora fui yo quien lo interrumpió

- **Edward yo…. – **la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

- **Dense prisa chicas, Billy estará aquí en unos minutos –** dijo Jacob con voz fuerte refiriéndose a Leah y a mi

- **Edward necesito hablar con alguno de mis padres o con Carlise, por favor- **suspiro fuertemente, pude imaginar su rostro dolido

- **_Aquí esta Renee – _**dijo con resignación

**Renee POV**

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, estaba en casa de los Cullen esperando por Bella, tengo que admitir que empecé a preocuparme porque aun no llegaba, y honestamente Edward no ayudaba mucho, el había pasado la tarde haciendo sus deberes, y tocando el piano, pero desde hace mas de media hora caminaba de lado a lado por la sala, parecía un león enjaulado.

- **Edward, vas a abrirle un hueco al piso- **bromeo Emmet que estaba recostado en el sofá viendo la televisión

- **Lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, Alice ¿puedes ver algo?-**

- **Sabes que no puedo, mis visiones de ella son muy borrosas y hoy son nulas-**

- **Creo que iré a buscarla, solo para cerciorarme de que este bien- **dicho esto, salio corriendo de la casa, y se adentro en el bosque

Bella nunca se tardaba, y me mantenía informada cuando lo hacia**, **marque varias veces a su celular pero no hubo respuesta, intente con Charlie, pero ella no se comunico con el tampoco, así que acordamos encontrarnos en casa de los Cullens para buscarla.

Carlise y Charlie entraron en la casa pasadas las 8:30 de la noche

- ¿**Alguna noticia?- **pregunto Chalie mientras me abrazaba

- **no, nada, Edward salio a buscarla, pero aun no ha regresado- **dije mirando los ojos de mi esposo, que parecía tan preocupado como yo

- **Lo llamare –** expreso Carlise mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, discaba y se lo llevaba a la oreja- **hola hijo, ¿Qué sucedió?**

- **_No la encuentro por ninguna parte, la camioneta esta estacionada frente al local de los Webber, pero su esencia se pierde en la entrada del bosque-_**

- **lo mejor es que vuelvas, y hagamos un plan de búsqueda- **sentí un fuerte suspiro proveniente del otro lado de la línea

- **_esta bien, voy para allá-_**

Minutos después, Edward cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta. Insistí tantas veces marcando a Bella que se descargo la batería de mi celular, los chicos empezaron a planear la búsqueda, cuando de pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó, el novio de mi hija salto sobre el.

- **hola?**

- **_Edward, amor_****,,,- **era la voz de mi niña, estaba asustada,

- **BELLA!!!, donde estas? Estas bien? Que paso? Como no venias fui hasta el local de los webber a buscarte, encontré la camioneta, pero sentí tu esencia dirigirse hacia el bosque, que después se mezclaba con otras y no pude rastrearte, que sucedió? Donde estas? Porque no respondes a mis preguntas? – **toda la casa quedo en silencio, todos rodeamos al muchacho para oír mejor.

- **_Amor calmate, ¿están mis padres o Carlise allí?_****- **respondió con voz tranquilizadora.

- **Si, pero Bella….-**

- **_Edward yo_****…. – **sentimos el sonido de una puerta abrirse repentinamente. -**_Dense prisa chicas, Billy estará aquí en unos minutos_ –** dijo la voz de un muchacho, que se me hacia conocida, pero no podía recordar a quien pertenecía, vi como Edward empuñaba las manos y el odio que ahora expresaban sus ojos.

- **_Edward necesito hablar con alguno de mis padres o con Carlise, por favor_****- **suspiro fuertemente, el dolor, la frustración y la rabia marcaban sus rasgos.

- **Aquí esta Renee_ – _**dijo con resignación, y me extendió la bocina

- **Amor que paso? Donde estas? – **pregunte tratando de disimular mi angustia

- **_Mami necesito que Carlise, Charlie y tú vengan a recogerme, estoy en la Push en la casa de Sam Ulley, te contare todo cuando estés aquí…_**

- **Sam Ulley? – **su nombre se me hacia conocido

- **_te voy a pasar a una chica su nombre es Leah, ella te va ha explicar como llegar, pero recuerda solo pueden venir ustedes tres, Sam acordó una clase de tregua para el tratado pero solo los cubre a ustedes tres….-_**

- **pero Bella, estas cansada?, tienes hambre?-**

- **_No, estoy bien, hazme caso, te amo_****-**

Dicho esto, paso el teléfono a la otra chica, ella nos explico como llegar a la casa del tal Sam Uley, después de colgar empezamos a alistarnos para salir los tres, cuando estábamos cerca de abandonar la casa, sentí una ola de calma sobre mi, debió ser Jasper.

- **quieres dejar de hacer eso – **musitó Edward con tono enojado

- **si tu te calmas primero, me estas volviendo loco – **Jasper soltó un sonoro gruñido

- **hijo, calmate, te llamare si pasa algo- **Carlise palmeo suavemente el hombro del que parecía ser el menor de los Cullen.

- **aun no entiendo porque no puedo ir-**

- **es mejor que evitemos tener problemas con los quileutes- **el chico rodó los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. **espero tu llamada entonces…-**

Salimos de la propiedad en el mercedes negro de Carlise, y nos dirigimos a la Push, al cabo de 30 minutos llegamos a la dirección que nos fue indicada, era una pequeña casita, una construcción muy rustica, pero parecía un lugar caliente y acogedor, la puerta de la entrada fue abierta para nosotros, sin siquiera tocar, en la sala estaban sentado un hombre de edad madura, junto a un chico no mayor de 25 años, los dos de piel morena, en posiciones de liderazgo.

- **buenas noches, Billy Black, Sam Ulley – **expreso Carlise con su habitual mueca de serenidad

- **buenas noches – **contestaron ellos al unísono

A unos pasos, sentada en un sofa mas grande, estaba Bella acomodada entre un par de chicos, no traía puesta la ropa con la que salio hacia donde Angela, si no un delicado vestido con estampado de flores, de tiras, hasta la rodilla, que combinaba con la rosa que tenia puesta en sus cabellos.

- **hija!! – **

Ella sonrió, y miro al hombre mayor, este asintió, por lo que se paro rápidamente y nos rodeo con sus brazos a su padre y a mí. Con su toque nos mostró todo lo acontecido como había enfrentado a los tres vampiros, y como salvo a los licántropos, también que los chicos la trataron muy bien, la alimentaron y le dieron ropa.

Pero también me enseño lo que sucedió en su encuentro con el hombre mayor, aquel que respondía al nombre de Billy Black.

El se acerco a ella y acuno su rostro en sus manos, recorrió con los dedos las mejillas, los parpados y las pequeñas y apenas perceptibles ojeras bajo los ojos de mi hija, mientras la observaba con detenimiento y algo de fascinación _– tal ves la leyenda sea cierta, – _pensó el mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – _sus ojos son tan parecidos… _negó con la cabeza…_como podría ser posible -. _Y la imagen de una mujer que no me parecía completamente ajena se presento ante nosotros, era de mediana estatura, con unos rasgos en extremo parecidos a los de Bella, los ojos chocolate profundos, pero la piel morena, como la de los personajes que nos rodeaban, la reconocí de inmediato, sin duda, era mi abuela, Teresa.

Al parecer Bella no regresaría esta noche con nosotros…..

* * *

hola como estan?

espero que les guste este capitulo, ¿que creen que sea la leyenda de la que habla Billy Black?, y ¿quien es Teresa y que tiene que ver con los quileutes?, ¿porque creen que Bella no regresara a casa?... para esto y mas en el proximo capitulo....lol

voy ha hacer un chantaje emocional... si llego a los 40 Reviews antes del jueves, prometo subir ese dia el proximo capitulo, si no nos leemos hasta el lunes de la otra semana.... jajaja(risa macrabra)

Alexandra


	12. Chapter 12 La reserva

**Cap 12: La Reserva**

Vi a mi madre abrir sus ojos con sorpresa cuando le enseñe el rostro de aquella mujer, y como abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, como tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no abandonaban sus labios.

- **Es mejor que se sienten y conversemos – **Dijo Billy mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me indicaba que regresara a mi asiento entre Leah y Jacob en el sillón. Mis padres y Carlise se sentaron en las sillas del comedor que fueron ubicadas en la sala con el propósito de esta reunión.

- **Renee, ¿te importaría hablarme de tu familia, es decir de donde vienes? – **pregunto en voz muy tranquila, mientras la miraba con suspicacia a los ojos.

- **Teresa Black, la chica que se parece a Bella, era mi abuela– **se apresuro a contestar, si algo odiaba mi madre era darle vueltas a algo. Billy asintió, aun cuando su rostro presentaba algo de sorpresa, con esto, solo confirmo las sospechas que tenia desde el momento en que me conoció. Los demás, incluyendo a mi padre y a Carlise lucían atónitos, Jacob apretó mi mano y comento para romper el incomodo silencio – **así que eres familia, ¡con razón eres tan simpática niña! – **y despeino con suavidad mi cabello. Billy me dedico una calidad sonrisa y regreso sus ojos a mi madre

- **Conoces acerca de las leyendas de los quileutes, ¿verdad? – **Ella solo asintió, el se dirigió a todos subiendo un poco el tono de su voz - **Una de estas leyendas, asegura que la unión entre razas enemigas, un frió – **expreso mientras señalaba a mi padre y luego a mi madre-** y una descendiente de la familia del mejor de los linajes, traerá como fruto a una criatura de incomparables dones- **dirigió ahora su atención en mi, como todos los presentes -** quien peleara junto con la manada para proteger a la tribu frente a el peligro que representaran los lideres de la especia adversaria – **hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando la cara estupefacta que todos tenían

- **Por años, nosotros no hemos querido creer en esta leyenda, pues nunca pude imaginarme que alguna de nuestras descendientes se pudiese relacionar con uno. Y aunque me place encontrar a esa parte de mi familia, que creía perdida desde que Teresa abandono la tribu para perseguir sus ambiciones, esto también es la señal de que uno de nuestros peores miedos se aproxima.**

- **¿cuando se refiere a los lideres de la especia adversaria, se refiere a…? - **pregunto Carlise con un poco de confusión en su rostro

- **no lo sabemos, aunque por lo que converse con nuestra pequeña, y los hechos acontecidos, me atrevería a pensar que son los Volturi… entiendo que son como la realeza en su mundo.- **movió su mano con la palma hacia arriba señalándolos a los tres, me sorprendí de la forma en la que me había llamado, al parecer mi padre también lo noto, puesto que frunció el ceño con severidad….

- **Así es- **contesto Carlise – **y espera que nosotros….- **Billy lo interrumpió rápidamente

- **Debemos planear como defendernos, y debido a que Bella representa una unión entre su clan y el mío, supongo que también unirán fuerzas con nosotros... Carlise usted es un vampiro muy viejo, necesitamos entrenar a nuestros muchachos y se que debe tener el conocimiento para ayudarnos**

- **En que queda el tratado entonces?-**

- **Ampliaremos los limites un poco, hasta que las cosas retornen a la normalidad…. Bella vivirá con nosotros durante ese tiempo, por su seguridad y la nuestra **

- **No dejare a mi hija aquí – **Reto Charlie mostrando sus colmillos, Renee lo sujeto fuertemente y trato de tranquilizarlo

- **Charlie… míralos, no estamos en condiciones de pelear, nos superan en numero, viste en el recuerdo de la niña como desmembraron a los dos vampiros, y ellos debían estar mejor entrenados que nosotros – **susurro rápidamente de forma apenas audible -**…Puedo quedarme yo?** – pregunto en un tono mas alto y claro – **yo también hago parte de esta tribu**

- **No, tú renunciaste a esta tribu al unirte a ellos por tu propia voluntad, el caso de Bella es diferente, aunque no te prohibiré tener visitas vigiladas mientras este aquí… Muchachos porque no se van a descansar, mañana empezara el entrenamiento de Bella, Jacob llevala a casa y acomódala en uno de los cuartos de tus hermanas- **el aludido asintió, me levante rápidamente y abrace a mis padres, mientras los sollozos amenazaban con tomarse mi garganta, "**te veré pronto" **susurro mi madre tratando de consolarme, pero Jacob halo mi brazo y me saco de la casa.

Llore todo el camino, aunque tenia el brazo derecho de Jacob a mi alrededor, haciendo círculos en mi espalda, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, este gesto, aunque me recordó un poco a otro similar, no logro recuperarme como lo hubiesen hecho esos brazos.

Bajamos por el camino principal hasta divisar una casita, un poco mas grande de la Sam, pero no por eso menos hermosa, la observe un poco mientras intentaba calmarme y entrábamos allí, Jacob me la enseño por dentro rápidamente, me ubico en un cuarto y me enseño donde debía dormir, donde estaban las mantas, el baño y lo que creía era necesario, me dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, y se retiro.

Tome una corta ducha y me puse la pijama que Leah me había dejado, entre en la cama, me tape con las mantas, y deje que todos los recuerdos de lo acontecido hoy, que implicaban un cambio en mi vida, cayeran sobre mi, no pude evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a rodar por mi rostro nuevamente, estaba segura que echaría mucho de menos a mi familia, y a mis amigos, incluso el instituto, pero lo que estaba segura extrañaría mas seria perderme en esos ojos topacios, esa sonrisa torcida y peor aun al sabor de esos labios a los que ya me había vuelto adicta. Con la imagen de Edward sonriéndome cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

El siguiente día fue muy agitado, no tuve tiempo para pensar, pase la mañana con la manada entrenando, Sam estaba empeñado en desarrollar mi potencial, me hizo enfrentarme a él varias veces, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo, por lo que me reprendía, corregía mis movimientos y me daba instrucciones. Tuvimos un receso para el almuerzo, que compartí con Jacob, Billy, la madre de Leah, Sue, Leah y Seth. Una vez terminamos regresamos con Sam.

Estuve mas distraída que en la mañana, empeorando mi rendimiento en las lecciones, lo que molesto mucho a mi entrenador, y en un momento dentro de la pelea de práctica que manteníamos, hizo un comentario que en verdad me molesto – **Con todo el respeto que Billy se merece, entrenar a la hija de la chupasangre traidora, es una perdida de tiempo – **La rabia inundo todos mis sentidos y lo embestí, arrojando su cuerpo varios metros lejos, cuando lo vi levantarse pude darme cuenta que se quejaba de su brazo, al parecer se lo había roto, no me disculpe, solo lo mire con rabia.

- **Asi que eso es lo que necesito, hacerte enojar ¿no?- **dijo mientras reia, yo por mi parte empuñaba mis manos con furia – **suficiente por hoy, mis huesos tardaran un tiempo en curarse, tomate el resto de la tarde libre – **

Jacob y leah quienes lo presenciaron todo, se acercaron a mi, y me pidieron que me calmara, que si había hecho ese comentario era para hacerme enojar, para provocarme y así peleara con él.

- **Estas lista para un poco de diversión al estilo de los chicos de la Push? – **pregunto Jacob mientras caminábamos de regreso a su casa

- **Que quieres decir?** – enarque una ceja

- **Utilicemos este tiempo libre para divertirnos**, **podríamos saltar del acantilado, montar en moto, o cualquier cosa que quieras- **dijo Leah quien entrecruzo su brazo con el mío

- **¿Montar en moto o saltar del acantilado?- **ellos asintieron - **¿me dejarían hacer eso?- **asintieron nuevamente, dudaba que mis papas o el mismo Edward me permitieran hacer una cosa como esa, pero… ellos no estaban aquí, así que estaría bien, sonreí – **hagámoslo.**

Me sorprendí al notar que Jacob era un experto mecánico, en este momento estaba terminado de reparar un viejo escarabajo, que señalo como su bebe, pues seria el auto que conduciría, pero estando allí descubrió dos motos que había terminado de ensamblar un par de días antes, el tomo una y Leah la otra, me subí con el, quien aseguro que buscaríamos un sitio mas plano donde pudieran enseñarme como conducir la moto, pero que de camino estaba el acantilado y tomando en cuenta que estaba haciendo un buen día podríamos saltar.

Debo admitir que me sentí un poco intimidada al estar parada a la orilla del acantilado, pero Jacob apretó mi mano dándome confianza, y saltamos los tres al mismo tiempo. Fue una experiencia sorprendente, yo adoraba correr, puesto que amaba la velocidad y sentir el viento en mi rostro, era relajante, como si mi alma fuera libre, esto fue muy parecido, el viento la libertad y el vértigo, sensaciones sin igual.

Después de salir del agua buscamos nuestros vehículos nuevamente y nos dirigimos al lugar que Jacob había propuesto. Montar en moto fue otra experiencia increíble, nada parecida a conducir un auto, también estaba el viento acariciando mi rostro, la velocidad, la libertad y el vértigo, era extremo, me caí varias veces durante el tiempo que estuve aprendiendo, no me lastime, al contrario cada tropiezo y cada levantada fueron maravillosas. Jacob también prometió enseñarme a surfear, y otros deportes acuáticos.

Los días siguieron pasando, entrenaba con la manada, Sam y Billy estaban muy complacidos con mi progreso, empecé a tomar clases en el instituto de la reserva junto a mis nuevos amigos, quines me apoyaban y con quienes disfrutaba de todas esas nuevas y arriesgadas aventuras, me gustaba compartir tiempo con ellos aunque una parte de mi pecho se sentía vacía.

Mi madre venia tan seguido como podía, siempre se estaba un rato, aunque la vigilaban Billy o Jacob o Sam, cuando lo hacia, me contaba como estaba todo en casa y lo mucho que les hacia falta a mi padre y a ella, además de los saludos y regalos que me enviaban los Cullen

En su primera visita me trajo mi ropa, mis libros, y un regalo de Edward, el sobre contenía un nuevo móvil, una foto de nosotros abrazados, mientas veíamos una película en la sala de su casa, y una pequeña nota con su inconfundible y hermosa caligrafía:

_Querida Bella:_

_Amor mío, espero que estés bien, estos días sin ti han sido una tortura para mi, el instituto no es lo mismo si no estas allí, estas en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, espero que tu me pienses y me extrañes tanto como yo a ti, esta soledad y yo estamos tratando de llevarnos bien mientras tu vuelves a mis brazos._

_No se cuanto tiempo pase antes de que pueda verte otra vez, pero me encantaría poder escuchar tu voz, por esto te envió un nuevo móvil, para que podamos comunicarnos, llámame en cuanto puedas, no importa la hora, estaré esperando, sabes que nunca duermo._

_Te amo para siempre…_

_Edward._

Se volvió costumbre llamarlo todos los días después de la cena, cuando ya me disponía a dormir, mientras sujetaba su foto contra mi pecho. No era igual que verlo y sentirlo junto a mí, pero al menos era algo. También nos enviábamos mensajes de texto todo el día con ocurrencias graciosas o mensajes románticos que expresaban lo muchos que nos extrañábamos. Esto hacia mas llevadero mi tiempo aquí.

* * *

holas.....

que tal? como les parecio? esta semana tengo programado un viaje asi que no se si tenga mucho tiempo para escribir, pero espero subir el capitulo 13 la otra semana ya casi lo termino, tambien les cuento que estoy escribiendo un pequeño cuento de navidad llamado "el ayudante de santa" sera mi primer one shot y espero publicarlo en estos dias, cuidense mucho un abrazo para todos.... nos vemos en los reviews....

Alexandra


	13. Chapter 13 la amenaza vulturi

**Cap 13 la amenaza de los Volturi**

**EPOV**

Estaba enormemente preocupado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sabia que solo mejoraría una vez que pudiera tener a Bella nuevamente entre mis brazos, pero la noche solo avanzaba y no había noticias de ella, de mi padre o de los suyos. Esme se sentó junto a mí y empezó a acariciar suavemente mi cabello, trayéndome un poco más de calma, cerré los ojos tratando de dejarme llevar por la sensación y el silencio, mis hermanos habían salido a cazar hace unas horas y solo ella y yo estábamos en casa.

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, pero salte de la silla cuando sentí el motor del carro de mi padre estacionar en nuestro garaje, corrí rápidamente hacia afuera pero solo tres personas descendieron del auto. Carlise me mostró todo lo que había sucedido en su mente. Trate de convencerlos a todos de regresar allí y traerla de vuelta, pero no me hicieron caso, y me pidieron someterme a el plan que ellos y los lideres de los quileutes habían construido. Carlise y Charlie partirían en la mañana para buscar a algunos amigos vampiros que tenían, con la idea de armar un fuerte ejército junto con los lobos para proteger a Bella y a la tribu de la amenaza de los Volturi.

Mandarían a Jasper, Esme, Emmet, Alice y Rosalie a contactar a otros, mientras Renee y yo ayudaríamos a vigilar el territorio junto con los licántropos buscando cualquier señal de peligro que nos alertara.

Aunque me costara mucho, comprendí que Bella estaría más segura bajo la protección que le brindaba toda la manada en la Push, que si estuviera sola con nosotros dos, aunque el inmenso vació en mi pecho era cada día más doloroso. Por medio de Renee había conseguido enviarle un nuevo móvil, puesto que el suyo se había arruinado durante la pelea que tuvo con Jane, con esto al menos podía escuchar su voz todas la noches, como extrañaba a mi pequeña….

Alice se había encargado de vigilar las decisiones que tomaban los volturis, vio que por el momento ellos habían regresado a Italia, y que Jane les contaba a sus maestros lo sucedido con los licántropos y con aquella misteriosa criatura, Aro estaba furioso, había perdido a dos de sus mas valiosos soldados, por lo que estaba preparando a la guardia entera para venir a controlar la situación, aunque aun no decidían con exactitud la fecha en que harían esta expedición y como procedería, cambiaba de idea constantemente.

Algunos días después, todos regresaron, y con sigo trajeron a casa varios amigos nuestros a los que les habían contado la situación y quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos en los que necesitáramos, (no solo por la lealtad o los favores que nos debían, si no por la curiosidad que la existencia de un ser como Bella les provocaba) como el clan Denali; Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, los amigos de Jasper Peter y Charlotte, El clan irlandés; Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, el egipcio; Benjamín, Tia, Amun, Kebi, también algunos de los amigos nómadas de Carlise y Charlie; Garrett, Mary, Randall, el ingles Alistar y las amazonas Zafrina, Sena y Kachiri. Y por ultimo se unieron Vladimir y Stefan quienes escucharon rumores de un enfrentamiento con los volturis y deseaban verlos destruidos.

Empezamos a entrenar diario para mejorar las habilidades físicas de todos, e incluso empezamos a hacer estrategias que involucraban los dones de nuestros invitados, con la idea de hacernos mas fuertes en combate. Incluso, después de un día en la Push, Renee llego con la idea de entrenarse, con ayuda de Kate y Zafrina, para expandir su escudo y así poder proteger a otros, al parecer Bella estaba haciendo lo mismo, según su madre la manada le entreno no solo para que expandiera su escudo y los protegiera con el, si no que pudiera distanciarlo de su mente y así pudiese compartir sus pensamientos con los licántropos cuando estaban en fase.

Aquel Martes había pasado más lento que lo normal, en parte porque tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual fue corroborado por Alice, cuando me enseño una imagen de toda la guardia volturi tomando un avión privado al aeropuerto de Seattle, ¡hoy estarían aquí¡, aunque Aro aun no decidía exactamente como atacar, debíamos estar preparados. Rápidamente pusimos en aviso a todos los integrantes del clan así como a la manada y la tribu, Carlise y Charlie tuvieron una reunión con los líderes de estas para planear como defenderse, estábamos a pocas horas de la peor de las pesadillas.

Después de analizarlo mucho, Jasper llego a la conclusión que aunque los volturi venían con la idea de atacar la reserva, su objetivo principal seria capturar a los licántropos y ha Bella, por lo cual debíamos poner un cebo en la aldea y evacuarla para que ninguno de los miembros de esta salieran lastimados. Según entendí, habían mandado a las familias a convivir con otras de tribus amigas e incluso algunos de ellos se hospedarían en casas de familiares en Seattle, Port angeles y Forks, aunque por mandato de los ancianos ninguno de los que estaría en la batalla conocería esos lugares. Por supuesto trataríamos de no dejarlos llegar hasta allí pues los interceptaríamos en el claro donde solíamos jugar béisbol, que estaba de camino hacia su destino, pero era una medida de prevención.

Alice previo que los Volturi llegarían después del crepúsculo, por lo que una hora antes de que el sol se ocultara, todos tomamos nuestros lugares en el claro. Admito que estaba muy ansioso por lo que nos esperaba, aunque una parte de mi, no cabía de gozo, hoy vería a Bella de nuevo no podía dejar de pensar en como luciría, si había cambiado en algo, si su cabello era diferente…. Y entonces allí estaba ella, su rostro era igual, yo lo sabia de memoria pues pase días enteros mirándola, aunque su expresión era diferente, se venia serena y mucho mas sabia, mucho mas madura, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y que llegaba a la altura de cintura, lucia un pantalón en jean y un suéter negro y unos tenis del mismo color, al verme sonrió, y corrió hacia nosotros, sus padres, los Cullens y ella nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, todos la extrañábamos.

Como aun teníamos algo de tiempo Charlie y Carlise presentaron a Bella a todos los vampiros invitados, ella tan encantadora y tan hermosa como siempre y con su maravilloso don había logrado ganarse a muchos de ellos, aunque Vladimir y Stefan e incluso dos miembros del clan Árabe se negaron a dejarse tocar por ella.

Aunque Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención, lo hacia porque sabia de sobra, que ninguno de ellos aceptaría seguir con el plan si no estaban convencidos que la existencia de ella no representaba un peligro para ellos. No pude hablar con ella en todo el tiempo, solo tuve unos minutos antes de amanecer para estar a solas con ella, puesto que los demás se alejaron un poco, para dejarnos algo de privacidad, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras inclinaba su quijada en mi pecho, permitiéndome mirarla a las ojos y recorrer con mis dedos las facciones de su rostro, así como poner delicados besos por todo su rostro, hasta fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor, desesperación y ansiedad con nunca antes habíamos tenido, me perdí en ella, en sentir el calor de su piel, el olor de su pelo y aunque su esencia estaba un poco opacada por la de los lobos, seguía siendo adorable e irresistible. Pero llego el momento de romper nuestro abrazo rápidamente, nuestro instintos nos pusieron en aviso que el peligro había llegado.

* * *

hola, Felices pascuas, no estoy segura de terminar el proximo capitulo para la otra semana....

espero sus reviews, y les recomiendo la historia de navidad que publique "el ayudante de santa", y pues ya saben si les gusta recomiendesela a sus amigos y si no les gusta a sus enemigos, pero diganle a alguien =)

xoxo

alexandra


	14. Chapter 14 ¿destruir o adquirir?

**Capitulo 14: ¿destruir o adquirir?**

**BPOV**

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares, Edward al lado de su familia y los otros vampiros y yo junto a los licántropos, todos en posición de ataque, así que abrí mi escudo y cubrí a nuestro "ejercito", era conciente que no seria de gran ayuda en el enfrentamiento, pero al menos podíamos hacerles creer que su poderes mentales estarían bloqueados y solo podrían utilizar la fuerza. Mi madre no había tenido mucha suerte abriendo el suyo, aparentemente le faltaban "motivaciones".

Todos estuvimos mirando hacia el norte del claro por donde los vio venir Alice en su visión. Venían en una formación muy estructurada y elegante, era un ejército de cuarenta y dos vampiros, vestían capas grises largas, (tales como la que vestía Jane el día de nuestro primer encuentro), sin contar al grupo de capas negras que venían detrás, quienes supongo eran las esposas. Nosotros éramos treinta y cinco vampiros y seis hombres lobos, aunque la diferencia en numero solo era de uno, ellos tenían adiestrados sus dones y entrenado sus cuerpos seguramente mucho mejor que nosotros. Sentí que la comprensión llego a todos los que estaban de nuestro lado, como la tensión pobló el ambiente, así como un incomodo silencio.

Aproveche el momento entonces para observar sus caras con mas detenimiento, reconocí a los tres hombres del cuadro que Carlise tenia en casa. A pesar de que probablemente habían pasado décadas desde el momento en que esa pintura fue realizada, lucían exactamente igual, su piel pálida y translucida, que daba la apariencia de fragilidad, dos de ellos tenían el pelo oscuro mientras el tercero tenía el pelo rubio.

El silencio solo fue roto por un gruñido bajo que vino de la garganta de Edward, todos nuestros ojos se dirigieron hacia el, por lo que usando un tono muy bajo dijo -**no vienen solo a destruir a la manada o a Bella- **

- **que se proponen entonces – **dijo Carlise un poco inquieto por la reacción de Edward

- **vienen a destruir y adquirir, quieren a Bella, a Alice, y a mi…. pero para que nos vayamos con ellos y seamos parte de la guardia"**

- **¿a mi?- **

- **si, saben que eres, al parecer, conocieron a una tribu en Suramérica de semi-vampiros como tu, si observas bien en la tercera fila hay un chico de mediana estatura, y piel morena – **asenti – **responde al nombre de Nahuel, préstale atención.**

Agudice mi oído y sentí un latido de corazón muy parecido al mío, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, era verdad, este chico era como yo. Ellos siguieron caminando hacia nosotros, sus rostros inexpresivos, con pasos coordinados.

- **Entonces todo el ataque a los licántropos…-**

- **Fue un truco, se llevaron a los primeros para investigarlos, pero en su viaje aquí, Jane y los otros tenían la misión de espiar a la familia, y se encontraron a Bella. El día que luchaste contra ellos, no querían raptar a Seth, querían tomarte a ti….- **Estaba congelada en mi lugar, voltee a ver a mi madre y estaba muy segura que nuestra expresión debía ser la misma -**No tienen de que acusarnos, por eso no traen testigos- **De repente Edward corrió hacia Carlise

- **Estas bien? – **Este asintió, no sin cierta mueca de confusión – **Es que yo vi que Jane te ataco…. Tu estas haciendo esto verdad? – **me preguntó, asenti, y el sonrió torcidamente**, **sin embargo, la guardia de los volturi paro abruptamente su paso

- **Que sucede?** – pregunte

- **Aro aun no sabe como proseguir, se siente en desventaja- **el ambiente se tranquilizo un poco tal vez tendríamos algo de esperanza.

- **Deberíamos atacar nosotros, usemos el poder de Zafrina, y los apaleamos mientas están distraídos- **comento Emmet por debajo de su respiración, en un tono muy bajo, raro en el que es tan ruidoso.

- **Espera, es una buena idea, pero deberíamos concentrarnos en defendernos- **Espeto Carlise. Yo por mi parte sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, yo no podía dejar que nadie saliera lastimado, mi familia, y los otros vampiros no debían salir lastimados por mi culpa, si ellos me querían a mi, yo solo debía entregarme.

- **No veo porque…. – **Respondí, mirando al piso, mientras sentía sobre mi la mirada de confusión que me daban los que estaban escuchando la conversación y los intensos ojos topacios de Edward, un gesto de entendimiento cruzo las facciones de su rostro cuando puse mis ojos sobre los suyos

- **NO!!!NO!!! Y NO, ¿estas loca?, prefiero morir hoy a que no estés a mi lado, a que nuestra familia se rompa, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?, y ya te lo dije, hoy no solo vienen por ti – **suspire

- **Pero…..-**

- **No te muevas un centímetro- **me grito Sam en su mente, usando su tono de macho alfa -**esto no cambia nada, sigues siendo parte de esta manada y de esta familia, nuestro deber es protegerte… - **me tenia en sus manos.

- **Ok… entonces cual es el plan – **pero antes de que cualquiera de mis acompañantes pudiese decir algo mas, empecé ha sentir grandes picadas sobre mi escudo, aunque ninguna tan fuerte como para dañarlo. Después de varios minutos de sus ataques sin resultados, el hombre al que Edward reconoció como Aro, levanto sus manos como signo de paz y se acerco a nosotros, caminando escoltado por una mujer hermosa que tocaba su hombro.

- **Carlise querido amigo, me place verte de nuevo, después de tantos años de tu partida la casa que compartimos por tantas décadas.**

- **Como estas Aro, definitivamente ha sido mucho tiempo mi buen amigo.**

- **Puedo saber ¿porque haz formado este ejercito para enfrentarme, cuando la única razón de mi visita era cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien por aquí?**

- **Todo esta bien por aquí, no se ha cometido ninguna falta**

- **Debo contradecirte, querido Carlise, uno de los miembros de tu ejercito acabo con la existencia de dos de mis mas fuertes aliados, mi única intención es llevarla conmigo para reestablecer el equilibrio en la guardia. A propósito, quieres acercarte querida – **me señalo con su mano abierta, indicándome al mismo tiempo que fuera con el. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y aun con las miradas reprobatorias de Edward y mi madre, me dirigí caminando lentamente a él, parando al lado de Carlise.

- **¿Me permites?- **dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mi, la tome sin dudarlo también. Me quede en silencio mental mientras el me tocaba con ambas manos y cerraba sus ojos, note por la expresión de su rostro que no estaba obteniendo de mi lo que se proponía, mientras con migo sucedía todo lo contrario, pude ver todo sobre él, y sobre la guardia, como los dones de cada uno de ellos, por ejemplo la mujer que estaba a su lado, era otro tipo de escudo también, ella podía poner un tipo de campo de fuerza que haría que todos los que intentaran atacarla se desviaran sin tener control de su cuerpo. Nunca había conocido una mente como estas, estaba maravillada, poseía recuerdos muy viejos, pude darme cuenta que a pesar del poco valor que daban a la vida humana, si le daban muchísimo valor a las ciencias y a las reglas, especialmente a las reglas.

- **que interesante…. No puedo ver nada- **dijo sin soltar mi mano aun

- **_nada que no permita yo que vea – _**corregí en mi mente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa, que poco a poco se volvió maravilla

- **o querida amiga, nunca conocí a alguien tan talentoso como tu, al menos ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?**

- **_Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Bella- _**levanto sus manos entonces a mi rostro y lo acaricio un momento.

- **Eres muy hermosa también, y tu esencia es…** **sin duda encantadora, deliciosa, hueles mucho mejor que mi querido Nahuel…. Acércate- **le ordeno sin quitar sus ojos o sus manos de mi rostro, el muchacho se acerco a nosotros sin poner ninguna oposición, y me ofreció su mano también, aunque percibí cierto temor en su ojos.

Al tomar su mano pude leer que el miedo en sus solo era por la sensación de deja vu que le proporcionaba esta situación, como la guardia entera había ido a la aldea que tenia con sus hermanos y hermanas destruyendo todo y asesinándolos, solo lo dejaron con vida a él, puesto que poseía el don de prever la ubicación y poder de otras creaturas, con su ayuda los volturi conocieron de los licántropos y de nosotros. Pero también pude ver algo que me hizo sonreír, que despejo todas mis dudas y temores, se que no era el momento, pero sentí una enorme alegría, si sobrevivíamos a esto, Edward y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre…

* * *

hola a todos como van?

perdonen porque no publicaba capitulo desde la decada pasada.... espero les guste este capitulo, comenten me en los reviews, un abrazo enorme

Alexandra


	15. Chapter 15 la batalla

**Capitulo 15: la Batalla**

Sostener la mano de Nahuel era algo inusual, su tacto no era tan caliente como el de los licántropos ni tan frio como el de los vampiros, era de la misma temperatura que el mío, en algún momento mi mirada incesante debió incomodarlo, puesto que sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rosa. Su mente también era algo estupendo, él era al menos ciento cincuenta años mayor que mi padre, aunque sus rasgos no parecían de una persona mayor de veinte años, mi corazón salto en su lugar, yo no envejecería ni moriría como pensábamos, podía tener un futuro junto a mi familia, junto a Edward.

Hasta donde Nahuel sabia, fue el primero de nuestra raza, su padre había seducido a varias mujeres de tribus aborígenes suramericanas, y las había dejado embarazadas, con la excusa de crear una nueva y poderosa raza, él y su hermano Dahier, eran los únicos hombres de la tribu, el resto de las criaturas que habían nacido de su irresponsable padre, eran mujeres, aunque todos habían sido asesinados cruelmente el día que los volturi atacaron la aldea. A diferencia de mi, Nahuel si era venenoso, sin embargo, el nunca había convertido a nadie, tenia un gran respeto por la vida humana, aun el volterra se negaba a alimentarse de ellos.

Sentí nuevamente el tacto frio de Aro sobre mi brazo, e instintivamente me aleje de su contacto y del de Nahuel. Aro me miro fijamente por un instante.

**Para estar con el y saber lo que quieres, solo debes venir con nosotros- **me dijo extendiendo nuevamente su mano para tocarme, retrocedí.

**Jamás abandonare a mi familia**

**¿familia?, solo existe alguien como tu en el mundo, y esta parado frente a ti, el es tu semejante, tu verdadera familia**

**Ja- **sonreí con ironía – **usted no sabe que significa realmente esa palabra**

**Isabella si no vienes con nosotros, te tomaremos a la fuerza – **su tono era amenazante, muy diferente al que había utilizado al principio, pero no me intimido. Al contrario sentí mayor rabia hacia aquel ser,

**¿Tal como tomaste a Nahuel?, prefiero morir, que vivir sin mi familia y someterme a su voluntad**

**Pero que insensatez, yo te puedo dar el mundo, o el poder que necesites**

**Para mi eso no significa nada- **su respiración se volvió acelerada, empuño sus manos, sin duda estaba muy enfadado.

**Pues atente a las consecuencias**

Aro me dio la espalda y regreso a donde estaba el ejercito, Carlise y yo hicimos lo mismo, supongo que la expresión de mi rostro debía ser de confianza, porque todos se tranquilizaron un poco cuando regrese, aunque, ahora venia lo peor.

Sentí más ataques contra el escudo, Edward me miraba con preocupación, pero yo solo le sonreí un poco, mi escudo no se había movido ni un centímetro, es más, desde que volví a la formación lo sentí reforzado, y por la sonrisa de mi madre supuse que ella había despegado el suyo y que ahora había doble protección

**No sabe como atacar- **comento Edward muy bajito – **está un poco asustado, se siente en desventaja significativa, pensó que Nahuel le daría una ventaja contigo, pero no esperaba este resultado negativo.- **tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente, en señal de apoyo por la decisión que tome minutos antes.

**Creo que la sugerencia que dio Emmet no está mal, deberíamos atacar ahora que tienen este momento de duda- **susurre mirando en dirección a Zafrina quien asintió, mire a mí alrededor, y todos repitieron el mismo gesto. Después de unos minutos su cara denotaba una profunda concentración, mientras los rostros del ejército frente a nosotros comenzó a mostrar confusión, y miedo.

_**¿Alguno de ellos no a sido afectado?-**_le pregunte a Edward, en mi mente, ya que aun sostenía mi mano

_**Solo la chica y Aro, su escudo los está protegiendo**_**- **contesto a mi pregunta silenciosa

_**Mi madre y yo nos encargaremos de ellos- **_de su garganta broto un pequeño rugido pero asintió.

Corrí junto a ella y le tome la mano para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, nosotras éramos las únicas que podríamos contra el escudo de Aro, ya que aquella chica no produciría ningún efecto en nosotros, vi decisión en su mirada, y sentí que tendríamos oportunidad.

De pronto los miembros del otro ejército empezaron a exclamar fuertes sollozos, y estos inundaban todo el claro, Aro y la chica tenían abierto sus ojos con sorpresa, el primero se acerco a uno de sus hermanos y lo sacudió fuertemente, pero este no respondía nada coherente.

**Es tu turno benjamín –**

Dijo Carlise mirando al aludido, este se limito a dirigirse hacia el frente y alzo sus manos al aire, poderosas corrientes de aire empezaron a pasar por la parte del claro donde estaba el enemigo propinándoles fuertes golpes, como sus cuerpos estaban desconectados de sus mentes, parecían marionetas suspendidas en el aire, el pánico en sus expresiones aumento.

**Este es el momento de atacar, la protección de Bella se termina aquí, ahora todo depende de cada uno, es un placer luchar junto a ustedes – **exclamo Carlise antes de echarse a correr por el claro, todos lo seguimos de cerca, sin embargo, benjamín hizo una enorme fogata donde estábamos, y empezó a enviar llamas de fuego en dirección al ejercito de los volturis

Todos empezamos a atacar aprovechando la distracción brindada por Zafrina, tanto mi escudo como el de mi madre regresaron a nuestras mentes, y rápidamente nos dirigimos a Aro, la expresión de la chica a su lado era de temor y shock, especialmente cuando estuvimos muy cerca de ella, mi madre se aproximo con cautela y le propino un fuerte golpe en la quijada, agarro fuertemente sus brazos y la le dio una patada en el pecho, arrancándole los brazos del cuerpo y tirándolos en dirección al fuego, mientras tanto yo enfrente a Aro quien miraba con horror a su alrededor, a lo lejos se podía ver como los vampiros de las primeras filas eran golpeados y desmembrados sin problemas por los nuestros, Emmet y Jacob parecían pasarla en grande, puesto que a pesar de todo algunos daban algo de lucha.

**Cuál es el plan Isabella, ¿matarnos?, ¿Quién liderará y controlará a los vampiros ahora?¿ustedes? – **dijo Aro mirándome con desprecio

**Si no fueras tan prepotente, no estarías en esta posición, viste la desventaja que tenias, y no te importo sacrificar a tu ejército y a tu familia, por ¿orgullo?- **su mirada estaba llena de odio, pero en vez de atacarme dio un profundo respiro y grito

**Está bien, está bien, me rindo, ¡¡¡¡RETIRADA!!! – **el corrió a Marco y a Caio y los tomo a ambos en brazos y salió corriendo con ellos a gran velocidad,

El ataque se detuvo y los vampiros sobrevivientes imitaron la acción de su líder, pero mientras los observaba sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en el lugar exacto donde me había pegado en la niñez el día que quede inconsciente, trate de voltear el rostro para encarar a mi atacante pero recibí otro golpe en el mismo lugar, sentí que caía como si mi cuerpo no tuviese peso, y todo a mi alrededor perdía sentido…

* * *

hola como estan? que tal les parecio este capitulo?

espero que lo disfruten, en cuanto a la duracion de la historia, creo que solo voy a hacer un par de capitulos mas, que espero publicar en los proximos dias, cuidense mucho, un abrazo, dejenme sus comentarios

Alexandra


	16. Chapter 16 El final

**Capitulo 16: El final**

**EPOV**

Mientras corrían los pensamientos de los miembros de la guardia eran confusos y desesperados, pude ver, particularmente en los de Aro la confusión, la sorpresa y la rabia, pero hasta un ser tan inteligente como él, sabía que gracias a Bella y a Zafrina éramos más fuertes que ellos. Estaba concentrado escuchando las "voces" de los jefes de la guardia, que no me fije en los de Nahuel hasta que escuche el fuerte grito de Alice, y al escanear su mente, vi una visión de él atacando y secuestrando a Bella, la visión solo vino unos momentos antes de la realidad.

Corrí presuroso para alcanzarlo, pero el pudo golpearla en la cabeza antes de que yo llegara, vi como perdía el equilibrio, he intentaba voltearse para encarar a su atacante, pero nuevamente Nahuel la golpeo, por lo que cayó de bruces a la hierba. La ira se apodero de mi cuerpo, y salte sobre él, provocando que cayera sobre su espalda, pero se recupero rápidamente y me golpeo lanzándome a varios metros de distancia, cuando levante mi cabeza, sin embargo, Charlie y Emment ya estaban junto a él, sujetándolo, sus fuertes brazos inmovilizándolo, mientras Jasper corría con impulso y saltaba a su espalda, enterrando sus colmillos en su cuello, arrancando su cabeza en un rápido movimiento.

Me acerque a Bella que ahora reposaba en los brazos de su madre y la abrace, mientras los otros terminaban con el trabajo de quemar y recoger los restos de los vampiros con lo que habíamos luchado, a pesar de los hechos, se respiraba tranquilidad entre todos. Pero Bella no reaccionaba, y tanto Renne, como yo empezamos a desesperarnos, por lo tanto, Carlise se acerco a nosotros y la examino,

- **Solo esta inconsciente, será mejor que la llevemos a casa – **levante la mirada a Sam que ya estaba en su forma humana junto a nosotros

- **Puede irse contigo- **dijo mientras me sonreía – **solo recuérdale que nos visite de vez en cuando- **dio un suave golpe en mi espalda y se despidió de todos – **muchas gracias por la ayuda hoy, que tengan suerte- **corrió junto a los otros licántropos, y todos se marcharon**.** Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, nos marchamos todos a casa.

Una vez allí, mis padres y los de Bella empezaron a despedir a todos los invitados, entre abrazos de despedida, sonrisas por nuestro triunfo y deseos de buen viaje, uno a uno empezaron a marcharse para retomar su vida habitual, pero antes de que terminaran de irse, yo tome a Bella en mis brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto, la deposite suavemente en mi cama, la arrope, y la envolví en mis brazos, me quedaría con ella así toda la eternidad, ya nada podría separarnos….

**BPOV**

Estire mis piernas sobre la cama, aun sin abrir los ojos, no quería hacerlo, era extraño, sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado, como si hubiese dormido mucho tiempo en la misma posición, ese sueño de anoche había sido muy vivido, en serio, mi imaginación estaba mejorando mucho, sus rostros, la formación, Aro, inclusive imagine que entre sus tropas había alguien como yo, y él, tan perfecto como siempre, a mi lado.

Bueno, pero era el momento de volver a la realidad, debía levantarme para ir al instituto, en la tarde debía entrenar con Sam, y apenas me fuera posible llamaría a Edward, y le contaría sobre el sueño, tal vez el se burle de mi, por mi esperanza subconsciente, aunque eso sería bueno, un poco de risa.

Trate de moverme un poco, pero algo duro y frio me lo impidió, oh, estaba dormida aun, porque sentía como si los brazos de Edward estuvieran envolviéndome fuertemente, abrí un poco los ojos, y encontré su rostro a centímetros del mío, estos días lejos ayudaron a que el poder de mi imaginación aumentara, se veía tan perfecto, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro y era una visión maravillosa, lo sabia me había vuelto loca, pero lejos de asustarme, decidí aprovechar la situación.

Lleve mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricie, y mire directamente a sus ojos, estaban bastante oscuros – _el Edward de mis sueños, estaba mejor alimentado- _pensé, el me dio una mirada divertida y una sonrisa torcida.

- **Creo que me has confundido con una pesadilla- **dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

- **¿pesadilla? No, este es el mejor de los sueños –** empezó a reír, esa risa melodiosa y hermosa, yo no podía dejar de acariciar su rostro, memorizándolo.

- **Ok… pero no estás dormida- **

- **¿no?... entonces…. estoy muerta – **dije dubitativa

- **¿Acaso te has dedicado a cometer asesinatos mientras estabas en la push para llegar al infierno?**

- **Como podría ser este el infierno si un ángel me sostiene en sus brazos- **quería discrepar algo, pero yo puse mis dedos en sus labios y los acaricie, por lo que guardo silencio

- **ósea ¿que todo eso paso de verdad?- **

- **Si te refieres a que nos enfrentamos a un ejército de vampiros, te convertiste en heroína, y un semi-mortal casi te secuestra, la respuesta es sí-**

- **Oh… ¿semi-mortal? pero ¿qué paso?…. ¿Nahuel me golpeo?**

- **Si, quería llevarte con él, pero Emmet, tu padre y yo fuimos más rápidos….**

- **¿Murió?**

- **Sip**…. **Sé que querías preguntarle muchas cosas….**

- **No hay problema, me dijo todo lo que quería saber, supongo que vuelvo a ser la única de mi raza**

- **En efecto**

- **¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?**

- **Unas 20 horas**, **sobre todo porque estuviste inconsciente, estuvimos muy preocupados**

- **¿Qué hora es?**

- **Las siete de la noche**

Alce la vista tratando de reconocer el sitio donde me encontraba, cosa que me tomo solo un segundo, al ver los estantes llenos de cd's a mí alrededor

- **¿Desde cuando tienes una cama en tu alcoba?**

- **La compre unos días antes de que te fueras para la push, pensé que te gustaría un lugar cómodo para dormir cuando quieras quedarte**

- **Esta muy cómoda, gracias**….**¿Y mis padres?**

- **Salieron en una expedición de caza, junto con los demás hace unas horas, prometieron que volverían mañana en la mañana para cuidarte, y que yo pueda salir**

- **Si tienes mucha sed, podemos ir ahora.**

Edward me apretó más contra él, me dio un dulce beso en la cabeza, y acaricio mi cabello. Así que empecé a buscar sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión, que me hizo sentir en casa, feliz, estaba a salvo y con el hombre-vampiro que amo.

- **Aunque no creo que Charlie este muy de acuerdo con que duerma en tu cuarto siempre que me quede aquí- **comente cuando ya nos habíamos separado, y estábamos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones. – **debes actuar bien por mi ¿recuerdas?**

- **No importara mucho después que nos casemos ¿Por qué vamos a casarnos, verdad?**

- **¿Casarme? Antes del jardín de niños- **dije con un poco de humor en mi voz

- **Sé que eres un poco joven…. Pero como iremos juntos a la universidad el próximo año, pensé que sería lo apropiado** – sonreí – **así podremos hacer esto todas las noches**

- **Podremos hacer un poco más que esto todas las noches- **Edward se alejo un poco de mi para mirar mi rostro, creo que vio algo de picardía en él, porque sonrió con complicidad – **además serán muchas noches – **me acerque más a él de forma que ahora eran mis brazos los que lo envolvía, muy cerca de mí, y bese su nariz - **no moriré, ni seguiré envejeciendo – **

- **¿Qué? – **pregunto mientras me devolvía el abrazo

- **Si, Nahuel era ciento cincuenta años mayor que tu, y no había cambiado nada desde los seis años y medio**… **¿te quedaras conmigo, verdad?- **asintió

- **Entonces… ¿si te casaras con migo?**

- **Por supuesto – **Edward se incorporo rápidamente, y del nochero saco una pequeña cajita azul oscura de terciopelo, y la abrió para mi, mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo

- **Déjame hacer esto bien- **dio un fuerte suspiro mientras yo me sentaba, tomo mi mano izquierda dulcemente – **Isabella Swan, eres la criatura más hermosa, inteligente, valiente y dulce que he conocido, y te amo como jamás he amado a alguien más, por lo que quiero compartir el resto de mi interminable existencia contigo, ¿te casarías conmigo?- **me arrodille frente a él para tomar sus manos

- **Sí, Edward Cullen, quiero compartir el resto de mi existencia contigo, quiero ser tu esposa, Siempre amor, siempre**

- **Entonces juntos para siempre – **dijo mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo índice, donde reposaría por el resto de la eternidad

- **Juntos para siempre – **afirme y lo bese dulcemente.

* * *

bueno.... este es el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por su apoyo durante estos meses, espero que les guste el final, no quise extenderme mucho mas con esta historia puesto que ya todas la dudas sobre la existencia de Bella estaban aclaradas, tengo algunas ideas en mente para otras historias, pero cuentenme con que personajes o otros libros les gustaria que lo hiciera la proxima vez.... nos leemos pronto, un abrazo enorme.

Alexandra


End file.
